A Light within the Darkness
by n00dles
Summary: AU! How does one go from feeding on humans to trying to save humanity from Reapers? Sometimes it takes a unique kind of person to fight a merciless monster from destroying all organic life from the universe. Story starts pre-Mass Effect 1. Rated M ***All Mass Effect Characters are the property of Bioware. I own nothing, except my twisted imagination.
1. Chap1 The Shepard

Anderson slowly stumbles into his apartment after drowning his pain and sorrows at Flux. He paused by the doorway as it closed behind him. The strangest feeling that something just wasn't right flooded his senses. Furrowing his brow, he stole a quick moment to unsuccessfully shake away the alcohol induced haze. As quickly as his drunken body would allow him to react, he grabbed his gun hidden near the doorway, releasing the safety. Gun ready, he shifted further into the dimly lit room, eyes scanning intently through the shadows. His eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness as he noted that nothing appeared out-of-place. He let out a sigh of relief before he flicked the safety back on and flopped himself down on the couch.

As soon as his body melted into the comfort of the chair, his throat was met by the cold steel of a long sharp blade at his neck. He froze, sitting as still as he could, trying to analyze the situation at hand. Then a soft female voice whispered in his ear.

"_Tisk tisk_ David, I thought you were better than this. This is not how I envisioned your end," the woman replied as her cold breath fluttered over his ears sending a shiver up his spine.

"Saiya? What in blazes are you doing here?"

Saiya chuckled as she carefully moved the blade away from his throat. She then proceeded to strut around the couch to face him. He glanced up at her through glazed eyes as an uncontrollable laughter escaped him. She smiled as she sat herself on the edge of the coffee table watching him while sheathing her blade securely back in her boot.

"I heard about what happen between you and Cynthia. In all the years that I have come to know you David, this is the first time I have seen you... so...broken. Is she really worth all this?" Saiya chide as the laughter from Anderson's voice faded into silence.

She knew it was cold of her to ask him in that manner, but a century of not being around humans until recently, made her feel less sympathetic towards them. The silence was broken by the icy cold glare that radiated from his face.

"You know that you can sometimes be such a cold-hearted bitch!" Anderson snarled as he stared directly at her unflinching response. "As for '_her'_ being worthy, how the HELL should I know? I never gave her...never gave _'us'_ a chance! I was always running around saving humanity, too damn busy to save my marriage. It was always one more mission, one more accomplishment, one step further up the ladder!"

He sighed as he leaned back against the couch massaging his fingertips to the temples of his forehead to relieve the massive migraine from exploding. "Can I really blame her for leaving? No, I can't, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt like thousands of pinpricks."

Saiya watched as each layer of his guilt, anger and hurt spewed out of his mouth until there was none left.

"So...now that you finished trying to get me drunk off that cheap booze radiating from your breath, would you like me to fetch you a real drink?" She smirked wickedly as she watched him look back up at her. He finally let out a small chuckle as he nodded his head.

"Good, I know I saw some brandy somewhere," she replied as she got up to walk towards the kitchen. After rummaging through the cupboards, she finally found his stash of liquor. Grabbing two glasses and the bottle of brandy, she turned to walk back to the living room. "It's good for you to let it all out. You don't want to keep that guilt bottled up. It just eats away at you slowly until there is an emptiness and believe me, all the alcohol in the world will not fill it or make it disappear."

"I know," Anderson replied as he took the glass of brandy she offered him before settling herself down on the opposite couch. "Thanks for being here. Sometimes there is so much expected of you that you have no one to confide in. Nobody wants or cares to see your weakness, your faults or insecurities. They just want you to be the perfect obedient soldier."

She nodded in response as he watched her swirl the amber liquid around the glass, then taking a sip as a slow smile etched her face. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back to savor the taste.

"I thought vampires don't need to drink or eat food?" he asked curiously as she took another sip.

She glanced over at him with an amused look on her face. "David, you can't believe everything you read on the extranet. I myself, do not require it. However, I still enjoy the taste, smells and different textures none the less." she smirked, swirling the amber liquor in her hand. "If some of the finer things in life were not so enjoyable, why the hell would anyone want to live so long. Our tolerance for alcohol is higher than that of humans, so if you see my ass dancing around with a lampshade over my head, I am doing that on my accord." she giggled as she gulped the rest of the brandy down.

He shook his head and chuckled as he took a sip out of his own glass. Saiya stood up and placed her glass on the coffee table before walking over to the large floor to ceiling window overlooking the Citadel.

"So tell me about this Citadel. I've never seen so many races in one location before. I would not be here if it weren't for the fact that my friend was wallowing in self-pity."

Anderson shook his head as a smirk covered his face. "I know that you're here because your curiosity finally got the better of you. Other than what you already know from the extranet, there is little else I can say about it. It's a marvel to behold. There are so many species coexisting on the Citadel together."

She glanced out to take in the view of the Citadel nightlife and the skycars as they zoom by. She can see the many species of the Citadel interacting, talking, having fun and enjoying themselves.

"You know what they say, 'curiosity killed the cat.'" She turned to glance over at Anderson with a pleased smile. "So I've heard that you are now the Executive Officer (XO) of the _SSV Hastings_. Congratulations are in order Lieutenant Anderson."

"Yeah...well, it was not without consequences." Anderson replied as he took another sip. "On that note, have you given any more thought to joining the Alliance? You would make one fierce soldier; your exceptional combat skills, a remarkable marksman and your many... many... many years of experience. Hell, if you die, you can still get back up and finish the fight."

"Ha ha, you're too funny David. Why don't you give me another century to think about it." she snidely replied as he burst out into a small laughter. "Contrary to what you believe, we can be killed. We just prefer not to die. I'll have you know, it's very painful."

"Seriously Saiya, you really need to get out more. You're not doing much these days and the last time we spoke, you kind of sounded bored. I did notice the cobwebs growing between your fingers and in the crevices of your ears." he smirked as he watch her glancing out the window.

"David, you saw what I did that night you spared my life. I am surprised you never questioned me about it." she remarked as she turn to face him. "Does my façade fool you too? Maybe you have read all there is to know about my kind from the extranet to sate your curiosity."

Anderson glanced up to see a stunningly tall, fair-skinned, raven haired woman with striking bluish violet eyes looking back at him.

"Façade? What do you mean by that?" he asked questionably with a raised brow.

"I told you not to believe everything you read." Saiya slowly unbuttoned her shirt, pulling back the front to reveal the skin hidden underneath. Anderson's eyes widen as he gazed at the pale grayish looking flesh on her stomach. It reminded him of the color of human remains that have been dead for several days. He glanced back up to see her leaned her head back, eyes fluttering as a painful expression etched her face. Her jaw started to move as the muscles on her neck tensed up. Her eyes opened as she smiled back at him with a mouth full of vorcha like teeth.

Anderson was so startled, he leaned back against the couch. Amused by his expression, Saiya chuckled as she moved closer to where he sat.

"Please dim the lights David," she asked as Anderson pulled up his omni tool to comply with her request. She then proceeded to pull the blue contact lenses from her eyes revealing a blood-red iris surrounding a largely dilated pupil. "My skin feels cold like death and my eyes become a lighter shade of red when it is almost time to feed again."

"How often do you have to feed?"

"I feed about every three to four months, depends on how much I exert myself. The first couple of weeks after we feed, our skin feels and looks more natural, in the sense that it is not as cold or dead looking. We actually feel warm and have some fluids in our body. As we near the time to replenish our bodies, we become colder, our skin changes gradually and we are weaker." Saiya glanced over to Anderson and could tell he was going to ask the inevitable question. She responded before the words came out of his mouth. "Our researchers developed a substance to substitute for human blood. Unfortunately, that does not deter some from seeking out willing participants."

"Willing participants? There are actual humans willing to become food?" Anderson questioned as his brow furrowed in confusion.

Saiya popped the contacts back into her eyes and buttoned up her shirt. Once she signaled to him, Anderson turned the lights back up. He could see her teeth slowly starting to recede back to normal as she reached for the brandy to pour herself another drink.

"We are not the fabled lovely creatures they write about in sappy love stories. If I promised you ageless beauty, immortality and powers beyond your imagination, would you come willingly? The truth of the matter is, it is all lies. We are predators. We use our façade and other methods to attract our prey."

She paused briefly as she hastily gulped down her drink and poured herself another.

"Humans always presume that once you turn into a vampire, you automatically become beautiful. If you were an ugly human to begin with, you will be an ugly vampire as well. Well, uglier anyways, with the vorcha like teeth, pale dead skin and blood-red eyes. Our immortality comes from being undead and taking the lives of other humans to further our existence. As for the so-called great powers? Only vampires we call 'Elders' wield that kind of power. They can turn a human, have limited hypnotic mind control and they are a little stronger than normal humans."

"So your physical abilities have certain limitations?" Anderson queried as he watched her refill his glass before handing it over.

"Yes, we have limitations. We cannot run faster, jump higher, change our physical form into something else or lift a skycar with our strength. We can, however, see in darkness, have an acute sense of smell, heal quickly and great endurance due to the fact that we don't need to breathe nor do we have a heartbeat. The act of breathing itself is not required, but some of us still do it out of habit or to blend into society. The only time we actually feel any kind of sensation, whether it be pain or pleasure is after we've feed for the first several weeks. Thanks to modern medicine, some of us are able to tolerate being in the sun now. Most of us still prefer the sanctuary of the night due to the highly sensitive retina and rod cells in our eyes."

Saiya glimpsed over Anderson's features as he slowly pondered over the information he was given.

"I don't need to go into the details about the teeth do I? Do you know how long it would take to suck the blood out of someone if there were only two small puncture marks? A very, very long time, unless you are very good at sucking," she smirked as she ran her tongue over her teeth.

"No, that will not be necessary," Anderson chimed, "I can figure that one out for myself."

"We are nothing more than glorified demons, killing, murdering and stealing to survive. There is nothing attractive about a diseased monster that once lived in darkness like sewer rats."

He glanced up to see an expressionless look on her face. But there was something in her eyes, something deeper, as if what she said held more meaning than what she wanted him to see. He knew she will not speak of it unless she wanted to, so he didn't pursue it further.

"Well, with all the advance research and modern medicine today, you are able to do a lot more things than before. Why not take this opportunity to go out and see all the new things the universe has to offer."

Saiya looked over at Anderson questionably. "After all that I have told you, you still want me to walk among humans? Aren't you afraid that I might not be able to control myself?"

"Only you know the answer to that." Anderson replied as he downed the last of his brandy.

Saiya smirked with a bewildered look on her face. "You trust me that much?"

"Yes I do."

She paused momentarily as she pondered his reply. "Alright then, I'm willing to give it a try. I have to admit, I am a bit curious about these aliens walking about. So then, what do you suggest I call myself? Smith? Jones? Anderson?"

"Those are good and simple names, draws less attention to yourself. What about Shepard?"

"Shepard?" she replied as she crinkled her nose in response. "Why Shepard?"

"It's a simple name like Smith or Jones, but not as common."

"Shepard huh?" she pondered the name for a moment. "Saiya Shepard. I like it, as long as I don't have to round-up sheep, then I'm willing to give it a try. 'Shepard' it is then."

Saiya walked towards Anderson and placed a hand on his shoulders giving him a gentle squeeze before heading to the door. She stopped momentarily and turned back to look at him.

"David, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happen."

"Thanks" he replied as he turned to see that she had disappeared. "Good night my friend."


	2. Chap2 Unlikely Hero

Shepard's journey through the Alliance military training went rather well. On the day she finally received the coveted N7 designation, she made a mental note to thank Anderson for talking her into joining. She was actually enjoying herself and it finally gave her a little more meaningful purpose in life at that moment.

Then, the inevitable happened. Fate had a funny way of pushing you down the path you clearly did not want to go. _"War Hero"_ they called her. The hero who risked her own life to save her fellow soldiers and almost single-handedly repelled an attack by batarian slavers on Elysium. She cringed at the sound of her name being associated with those words. What was even worse than the bestowed 'title', was that they plastered her face all over the news. Everywhere she went, they knew who she was, as they praised her deed. Shepard felt like she was walking down a corridor that took her into a place worse than HELL, and there were no exits.

* * *

Anderson sat in the farthest corner of Flux that he could find. He had forgotten that she had a very acute sense of hearing and cursed himself for not trying to find a quieter place to meet. He took a gulp of his beer as he surveyed the area. There she was, standing near the entrance, as he waved her over. She slowly sauntered over to the table as a smirk formed on her lips. He was relieved as he noticed the earplugs she used to muffle out the sounds of the club.

"David," she smiled as she took the seat across from him. "How are things with you?"

"Good so far, you'll hear no complaints from me. So...'Hero of Elysium' huh? What happen to trying to keep a low profile?"

"Yeah,...that. How does that saying go, 'the wrong place at the wrong time.'"

"Don't you mean 'the right place at the right time?'"

"I know what I meant!" she chide as he saw coldness in her eyes. "I was not supposed to be there. People die, and things go on like they always do. I should not have interfered."

Anderson was a little taken back and shocked at the frigidness of her reply. He watched as she slowly cast her eyes down to her hands.

"You've seen the monster within me David. I have suppressed being what I am for so long...until now. I love watching the life slowly fade from my enemy's eyes as I give them a lingering and agonizing death. I don't save lives, I take them. I did not come back to human society to play 'hero.'"

"Saiya, if you felt that way, then why did you save them?" he questioned as she looked up to meet his gaze.

She paused for a moment, letting a long sigh escape her breath before answering him.

"I'm not sure really. Maybe it was all the screams from the civilians' panicking, or the scared shitless looks coming from some of the younger soldiers as they realized that death is upon them. It might have even been the fact that I despise pirates and slavers."

She glanced back down at her hands again as a fiendish grin etched over her features. Even though they were scrubbed clean and it had been months since the incident, she could still smell the filthy stench of their blood on her hands.

_Saiya was on shore leave that day so she decided to explore the small colony of Elysium. From a distance, she could hear a girl screaming. As she moved closer, the sound became muzzled. Further down the dark hidden alleyway, she saw two pirates, one raping a girl and the other one trying to muzzle her screams as he lustfully waited his turn. She stood there, eyes widened as her hands fisted tightly into her palms, causing her nails to pierce through skin. Witnessing the atrocious act triggered a long suppressed memory within, as her rage over whelmed her senses._

_She snuck up behind the pirate attentively watching his buddy enjoying himself. Forcefully, she kneed him in the back as she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to her blade. With great strength, she severed his head as blood sprayed over his friend and the girl below. The other one stepped back and quickly pulled out his pistol to fire but was kicked in the groin by the girl he was raping. Saiya then took the opportunity to shove the blade into his vocal cords to stop his cries for help. The smell of the fresh blood and the fury she suppressed, became too much, as she lunged at his throat. Her sharp teeth ripped a chunk of flesh from his neck, severing his jugular vein. She fed enthusiastically from the exposed wound as warm blood gushed into her hands. She suckled the last bit of blood from his neck as she eagerly watched the life diminish from his eyes. She knew at that moment, it was not out of necessity, but of anger and hatred that fueled her desire._

_When she finally had her fill, she got up, wiped the blood dripping from her mouth and chin with her arm and swung the knife with enough force to sever his head clean off his body. His head rolled off and landed right in front of the raped girl. Stunned and petrified, the girl just stood there, eyes locked upon the blood smeared wicked grin masked over Saiya's face._

She giggled to herself as she looked back up at him. The fresh memory of that day made her lips twitch as her blood tingled.

Anderson's eyes widened in astonishment as he quickly picked up his beer, guzzles it down, while hastily waving to the waitress to bring him more. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to her maniacal laughter, so he decided it best to turn this discussion around.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the civilians there are extremely grateful. Word is Alliance Navy has some big plans for you. So how long are you on shore leave?"

"You mean aside from the fact that I am now the new poster child for recruitment?" she replied as she scoffed down her beer. "I'm not sure. I know they have something up their sleeves, but they have not disclosed it yet. I am to remain on the Citadel until further notice."

"By the way, I forgot to ask how you and Karin are getting along."

"Dr. Chakwas? I found her highly intelligent and quite intriguing. She has helped tremendously by covering for me and procuring my necessary substance. In return, I allow her to run test on me and answer some questions, at my discretion, of course. So, how did you talk her into going along with this?"

"I've worked with Karin on several missions. She is one of the few people I would consider a trustworthy confidant." Anderson paused momentarily as his face became cold and stern when he looked back at her. "When I first told her about you, she had me tested for alcohol and substance abuse along with a mental evaluation."

Saiya raised a brow questionably at Anderson as she waited for the waitress to drop off their drinks. "Surely you jest?"

Anderson grinned as he opened a beer and took a gulp from it. "Yes I am," he chuckled as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You little shit!"

Anderson smiled as he took another swig. "When she heard about what you were, she was very enthusiastic about meeting you."

"I'm sure she was." Saiya replied as she noticed the bottle of red wine in front of her. She looked up at Anderson and smiled. "One of my favorite. What's the occasion?"

"It's from Hackett."

"Hackett? What for?"

"He wanted to congratulate you on the Skyllian Blitz. I've heard he has you doing some special assignments for Systems Alliance security."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. The good doctor, I understand her reasoning for going along with this, but Hackett? When we first met, he looked as if he was waiting for me to do something awe-inspiring. I told him I don't do parlor tricks."

Beer spewed from Anderson's mouth as he quickly tried to swallow the rest of it down. "I take it that the two of you didn't get along?"

"Quite the contrary." replied Saiya nonchalantly. "After I informed him of my abilities, we had a complete understanding of one another."

"I had asked him for assistance because he is a good judge of character. He can see the potential in people. The fact that he is well-connected help us get past mounds of paperwork and red tape. Besides, when I spoke to him, he had some very good things to say about you."

"David, why are you going through all this trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all Saiya."

"Don't play coy with me. There is more to this than what you are implying. What aren't you telling me?"

Anderson hesitated before responding. "I was always taught to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Lately, we've had some disturbing reports beyond the Terminus System of strange activities." Anderson chugged down his beer before continuing. "Systems Alliance does not want to deal with anything beyond the Terminus."

"You believe there is more to this?" Saiya queried as she studied Anderson's face.

A sigh escaped his breath as Anderson looked at his entwined hands resting on the table. "My orders were not to investigate further, but something just didn't feel right."

"That still doesn't tell me how I factor into this equation."

"Let's just say that I've run across some very classified information and it's a little disturbing. I just want to be ready for what ever happens. I want to know that there are people I can rely on that will get things done, by any means necessary." Anderson looked up, making eye contact, before continuing. "Please Saiya, I can't tell you anymore than this for now."

Saiya leaned back, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes were still locked on to his. "I will respect your wishes as you have always respected mine."

The rests of the evening were talks of more pleasant things that happen during their long departure from one another. They laughed, drank, made snide comments and jabs at each other.

For the first time in a long while, he felt as if she was showing him a little more of her true self. He grew to care for her, as a brother cares for his sibling. Yes, she was a lot older than him by far, but she still needed someone to watch over her. He knew that no matter what Saiya thought of herself, she was changing. The changes were subtle, but none the less, a small change with her was better than nothing. She was becoming more... human.

* * *

Shepard grabbed the bottle of wine and said her goodbyes to Anderson, before walking out the club. While strolling towards the Lower Ward apartments, she could hear the commotions of something going on further up the dimly lit alleyway.

"Commander, we have the package secured and in route to the rendezvous point. ETA about fifteen minutes."

"What the hell took you so long Cooper? You should have been there about half an hour ago."

"Sorry Sir, that bastard put up a hell of a fight. He finally surrendered after we threatened to shoot one of the guard in the head. We had to sedate him before binding and gagging him."

"So what did you do with the guards?"

"Taken care of Sir. No witnesses."

"Good job Cooper. Over and out."

Just as Cooper clicked his radio off, a cold sharp blade pierced the back of his neck to the front of his throat. The knife twisted half way and as quickly as the blade entered, it retracted. He tried to cover the wound with his hands as blood sprayed out from the gaping hole. He glanced over to signal to his other men for help, but they had already met the same ill fate.

Shepard sheathed the blade back into her boot, then walked up to the slumped body next to the crate. She quickly examined the armor and noticed paint on the chest plate. Upon closer inspection, the clear etched markings of Cerberus stood out. She could hear the sounds of breathing from within the crate. Shepard then stood up, kicked off the lid, revealing a very cramped, sedated turian inside.


	3. Chap3 First Contact

She tilts her head for a better view of his features. Her eyes widen as he starts to resemble someone well-known. She swiftly pulls up her omni-tool, types in a search as an image finally displays. Eyes intently examining the picture on the omni-tool, Saiya looked back down to the turian in the crate, back up to the tool, then back down again.

She shook her head in disbelief as she tried to assess the situation. As much as she wanted to pretend that she was drunk and all this was just an illusion, that was definitely the turian Councilor Draco Sparatus.

She groaned as she picked him up and threw him over her shoulders. She had to move fast because the other soldiers will be looking for their comrades soon enough. Even though Shepard was strong, she did not enjoy the fact that she had to carry this lanky turian, wearing high heel boots.

Just as she neared her door, the apartment door next to hers' opened. Out walked Lydia and her companion for the evening. They both looked over at Saiya with mouth gaped and eyes bulging out of their sockets.

_Shit!_ Saiya thought to herself.

"Saiya?" Lydia questioned as she glanced over the unconscious turian hanging off Saiya's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Lydia. Fancy meeting you here. My 'friend' here," she patted the unconscious turian on the buttock with the wine bottle, "had a little too much to drink. I'm just taking him back to my place to sleep it off."

Lydia produced a great big smile across her face as she winked at Saiya. "Sure you are," she replied suggestively. "I've had several of those 'friends' before. They never disappoint. Just watch the claws sweetie."

Saiya rolled her eyes as she hastily tried to type in the code for the door. "Hey, don't go that way." She gestured in the direction she came from. "There was a really bad fight earlier and it's a bit messy."

Lydia waved as she and her companion turned and walked in the other direction.

She quickly unlocked the door to her apartment and stumbled in. She walked almost twelve steps in front of her and carefully placed him on the bed. She was not sure how turians slept, with their long fringe and everything else protruding from their body, so she tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

Saiya knew the band of abductors will be nearing their location at any moment. She scurried over to the hidden space behind the cupboard and pulled out her weapons case. Once the heavy pistol was loaded, she positioned herself near the corner by the door. There were no windows in the apartment, so she stood in complete darkness as she listened attentively for any commotions. Twenty minutes passed by and the only sounds heard were from the married couple across the way, arguing; a guy three doors down, watching porn and masturbating; and the erratic breathing from the unconscious turian in her bed.

She finally clicked on the safety, set the pistol down on the counter, and turned the lights on dim.

A small chuckle escaped when she glimpsed back down at the way she had positioned him. He reminded her of a homicide victim, minus the chalk outline around his body.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of footsteps frantically running down the hallway . There were no active cameras in the Lower Ward, so unless the kidnappers cleaned up, someone will eventually notice the dead bodies littering the alleyway and call C-Sect.

Saiya had promised David that she would try to keep out of trouble. Most who reside here were scoundrels and kept to themselves. It was usually peaceful in the Lower Ward, excluding the occasional screams and fighting. Oh, we mustn't forget Lydia, the "working girl" next door. It was always entertaining to hear her call out all sorts of gods or goddess on her way to euphoria for the evening.

The apartment was very small, but that was all Saiya needed. She had everything within reach. If she rolled off her left side of the bed, she was five steps from her tiny kitchen and if she rolled to the right side of her bed, she was three steps from her bathroom and shower.

She finally turned her focus on the turian Councilor passed out in her bed. _Political bullshit_, she thought to herself. She glanced over his sleeping form and something caught her attention. With all the ruckus, she had completely forgotten to unbind his restraints.

She had never seen a turian this close up before and her inquisitiveness was getting the better of her. She stood there, biting her lower lip; pondering whether she should satisfy her curiosity. Being pretty sure that he would be knocked out for a while, she carefully crawled on the bed, moving in for a closer look.

Shepard gingerly grabbed his bound hands, placing them on her lap, while delicately removing the bindings from them. She then noticed the lacerations from the bindings around his wrist. It must have occurred when he struggled to free himself. She leaned over to reach for the medigel in the nightstand next to her bed. When his hands were free of their bindings, she lifted one hand into hers and lightly applied the gel to his wrist. The skin on his hand felt leathery and smooth. His fingers were long and graced by razor-sharp talons on the ends. She wondered how much pressure it would take before those talons could rip through human flesh.

She then proceeded to lift the other wrist to apply the medigel when she noticed the cut was deep. The smell invaded her senses as she watched the blue blood trickle down his arm. Thanks to Dr. Chakwas' over excessive probing, Saiya knew that she was not allergic to dextro-amino acids.

She never tasted alien blood before, so when opportunity presented itself, how could she resist. _This will be the death of me,_ she thought to herself. She leaned in closer and stuck out her tongue, gradually licking the blood up the length of his arm to his wrist. His blood tasted so sweet, much sweeter than that of human blood. She licked her lips slowly, savoring the taste in her mouth. _Mmm, maybe just a little more_, she mused as she pierced one of the smaller veins with her teeth. She continued to drink, heartily sucking the open wound on his wrist. He abruptly jerked his arm in pain, causing her to stop. Figuring that she had enough, she proceeded to apply a generous amount of the medigel on the wound, but the bleeding still continued. She then pulled off the ribbon holding her ponytail and bound his wrist to stop the bleeding.

Saiya sat there, eyes closely studying every fine detail of his features. Turians, to her, looked almost avian, making them resemble humanoid birds or raptors. His exquisite white colony markings stood out against his dark skin. She gently reached out her hand to touch the markings on his face, which felt like it was permanently etched on and not paint. His plate was not as rough as she imagined but hard and felt a little cool to the touch.

She felt perverted for fondling him, but the guilt did not stop her exploration attempts from violating his unconscious body. The leathery skin near the back of his fringe was something that totally surprised her. It was extremely soft and very warm to the touch as she gingerly allowed her fingers to explore the nether regions of that area. It felt wonderful to stroke and at the same time completely alien. She allowed her fingers to massage and linger on his skin a lot longer than she should have.

He unconsciously let out a low guttural growl as she quickly pulled her hand back, startled by the reaction he had to her touch. Then his hand started flailing in the air as if he was reaching for something. Shepard giggled as she watched his reaction.

He suddenly lunged from the bed, pulling her into his arms as he crashed back down on the bed, taking her with him. His action caught her completely off guard and by surprise. He pinned both her arms to her chest as he tried to tighten his grip as much as his sedated body would allow. She needed to think of a way to calm him as his talons slowly dug its way into the flesh of her back. Shepard slowly wriggled one arm free from his grasp and lightly massaged the back of his fringe. She wondered if aliens had the same reaction to kisses as humans do. She continued to move closer, softly placing tender kisses on his lip plates and mandibles. Frankly, she wasn't sure what she was kissing at the moment, but assuming that's where lips are usually located, she continued with her advances.

What ever she was doing started to calm him as he slowly released his vice grip on her, but not letting go of her completely. He then lowered his head and started nuzzling her neck as he deeply inhaled her scent. Shepard was unsure what to do next as he darted out his tongue, licking her neck and cheek gingerly. His tongue felt like fine sandpaper against her skin, but none the less, a wonderful sensation. The whole situation was getting her very aroused as she slowly moved her hands further down his body, towards his crotch. All of the sudden, her eyes widen as her face froze in shock when she realized there wasn't anything to hold on to down there. A confused look masked over her face as she slowly tried to move away. His grip tightens, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere.

She smiled in amusement as she lay there, stroking him tenderly while he continued nuzzling and caressing her. _Well, I guess a few more minutes won't hurt_, she thought to herself.

It was almost half an hour later before he finally fell into a deep slumber. She carefully moved his hands and wriggled herself free from his embrace. Relieved that she didn't wake him; or her, she glanced over the sleeping form once more before she moved away.

Shepard heaved out a long sigh, knowing that she would have to find another place to live. Once he awakens and notifies his people of his whereabouts, they will probably shoot first and ask questions later.

What happened to her here will probably reflect poorly on Anderson. She grew to care for David like a brother and did not want to jeopardize all he had worked so hard to accomplish. It had been a long time since she actually cared about anything or anyone. Unwillingly, she gathered what little things she had in the tiny apartment and shot a message to Anderson.

_David,_

_I am coming over now. I need a place to stay for a couple of days until I can find a new apartment. _

_Saiya_

Shepard finished gathering her belongings and placed them next to the door. She quickly scanned the room once more to make sure she didn't forget anything. She then noticed the bottle of wine Hackett had given her, sitting on the kitchen counter. Just as she was going to retrieve the bottle, a reply pinged back from Anderson.

_You ok? ok. OK Se you._

_Davviddddddddddd_

_Shit, I forgot he was drunk,_ she thought to herself as she walked out and locked the door.

* * *

Saiya quietly entered Anderson's apartment and dropped her belongings next to the couch. She sat down and pondered whether she was going to say anything about the incident to David. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation throughout her body. Her skin began to tingle as if her body was trying to process something foreign. A faint musky smell filled the air, then suddenly dissipated. Whatever was taking place was making her feel tired and sleepy.

She laid her body down on the couch and immediately, the answer dawned on her. _Dammit, it's that turian!_

The sedative that they had given the Councilor was still in his bloodstream when she fed on him. "No more turian for dessert," she chide to herself as slumber took her.


	4. Chap4 Chance Encounter

Sparatus wearily opened his eyes as the realization of the kidnapping hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly tried to assess his surrounding in the event his captors returned. There were no windows and the room was dimly lit. He could make out that it was a some type of apartment. Turians have good night vision, so the lack of lighting in the room did not bother him. Unfortunately, his head was still spinning from the reaction of the drug they used to sedate him. He clumsily tried to search the kitchen cupboards for something he could use as a weapon. All the sudden, the door to the apartment unlocked. He grabbed the only thing he could find, a bottle, as he readied himself for a fight.

The door swoosh open and in walked a familiar face. The Spectre quickly glanced around the room before holstering his weapon away, then turning up the lights.

"Councilor, are you all right?"

Sparatus nodded in reply as he placed the wine bottle back on the counter top, then settling himself on the edge of the bed. "Saren, how long have I been out?"

"It's been almost six hours since we documented your kidnapping." Saren responded as he curiously sniffed the air.

"What happen to my men?" Sparatus questioned as he watched Saren.

"Both dead, Councilor. Shot in the head." he replied as he intently survey the room. "However, the three assailants caught on video leaving your apartment are also dead. A very impressive puncture wound through the back of the throat."

Sparatus laid back down on the bed as his headache was made even worst thinking of the unmerciful murder of his personal guards. As he breathe in, a familiar scent invaded his nose. It was enthralling and calming at the same time.

"I've notified Executor Pallin of your location, Councilor. He insisted on sending his people to escort you to Huerta Hospital to be examined." Saren commented as he went about his business of examining every little detail. "They are searching for the owner of this apartment, at this moment."

Sparatus closed his eyes as he struggled to remember what happen after they sedated him. It became so dark and cold as he tried desperately to find his way out of the confines of the sedative. No matter how much he struggled, he could not fight the shadows surrounding him. Suddenly, he could feel a sharp pain emanating from his wrist. He yanked his arm, hoping to free himself, as the pain subsided.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening as Executor Pallin walked in with two C-Sect officers.

"Draco, are you all right? I came as soon as I heard the news." Pallin remarked as he walked towards him. "My men are processing the crime scene, as we speak. Hopefully, we can apprehend your captors soon."

"I'm fine Venari. Just trying to get over this blasted headache. You're not here to coddle me, are you?"

"We've been friends for a long time and I know you all too well. If I don't personally escort you to the hospital, you would never go on your own."

"Very well then, I'm in no mood to argue at the moment." Sparatus remarked as he got up from the bed. "Executor, could you and your men please step outside for just a moment. I need to speak with Spectre Arterius in private."

Pallin glanced over at the Spectre with a disapproving grin before he left the apartment with his men right behind him.

Sparatus glanced down at his wrist, remembering the pain that jolted him into awareness from within the darkness. He then noticed that the wound had been bound. He gently touched the ribbon before turning to face Saren.

Saren leaned against the counter, arms crossed as he intently watched the Councilor with curiosity masked over his features.

"Saren, I want you to find the female involved. I don't want her harmed. Bring her to me immediately after you find her."

Saren looked at Sparatus questionably. "What makes you so sure that this is a 'female' or that this 'female' isn't working with your captors?" He queried as he walked closer to Sparatus. "I've practically scanned the place from top to bottom. Not one fingerprint match or..."

Sparatus raised his hand in front of Saren before he could complete his sentence. Hanging from the Councilor's talon was a single strand of long black hair. Saren glanced over at Sparatus before taking the human hair and placing it into an envelope.

"Thank you Spectre. Could you please have someone bring that bottle of wine to my apartment when you are finished here."

"I will see to it personally Councilor."

Sparatus turned to walk towards the door, pausing briefly before opening it. "Saren, off the record, this is not a Council matter but a personal request. I would prefer that no one know about her."

Saren nodded as Sparatus returned the gesture before exiting the apartment.

* * *

After an exhausting day at the hospital and whole kidnapping ordeal, Sparatus finally returned to his apartment, with Executor Pallin right on his heels. As he stood by the entrance, he noticed that the servants had cleaned up the mess left by the kidnappers.

Sparatus walked in and headed straight to the bar. He grabbed the first bottle of liquor within reach, opened it and drank several gulps from it. He then placed the bottle on the counter, picked up the bar stool and slammed it against the wall.

Pallin sat on the couch, elbows rested on the armrest with his hands entwined as he watched Sparatus vent his frustration.

"How the HELL did those damn pyjaks get in here?" Sparatus growled as he took another swig from the bottle.

"It was the night watchman. We caught him on surveillance camera accessing the private elevators for the kidnappers." Pallin calmly replied as he watched Sparatus walk over and sit himself down.

"Have you found out who's behind this?"

"We believe that Cerberus is involved. This is most likely a retaliation for destroying one of their research facility a few months ago. They have sleeper agents everywhere, but we will catch them soon enough. I was informed that the apartment belongs to an unidentified female."

Sparatus looked back down at the ribbon wrapped around his wrist. For some strange reason, he had refused to allow the doctor at the hospital to cut the binding.

"Forget the female, I have Spectre Arterius working on that."

Pallin grinned at Sparatus' reply. "Draco, you know how I feel about Spectres. Technically, this falls under C-Sect jurisdiction. Let my men take care of this."

"Venari, this is not up for debate. You have, on several occasions, made it perfectly clear to me how much you dislike Spectres. Please, just drop it!"

Pallin huffed as he reluctantly complied.

"What of my men? Where are they now?" Sparatus queried as he glanced over at Pallin.

"Their families have been notified. We are preparing to take their bodies back to Palaven as we speak."

"Those men have been in my service for over a decade. They didn't deserve to be executed in that way." Sparatus remarked as he gestured a face-palm.

Pallin watched as Sparatus sat there, deep in thought. "Draco, are you alright? Maybe you should lay down."

"I'm okay, just a little exhausted."

"Well, you should be." Pallin hesitated before continuing his reply. "There is one thing that doesn't make sense to me."

"What do you mean?" Sparatus asked curiously through hazy eyes.

"I was curious when the doctor notified us of the amount of blood you lost. When we processed all three crime scenes, there were no traces of blood from you; at least not in the amount the doctor was implying."

Sparatus sat there, unsuccessfully trying to analyze the information Pallin had just given him as the alcohol finally crept upon him.

* * *

It had been almost a month since the last time Shepard was on the Citadel. Several days after she dropped her belongings off at Anderson's apartment, she was ordered to report to Arcturus Station until further notice. While away, she expected her trail would grow cold and anyone else investigating the kidnapping will eventually stop searching.

Disappointed that she could no longer live in the Lower Wards, she reluctantly rented an apartment in the Presiduim. Lydia has kept her informed that C-Sect and other authority figures were asking questions. Once this whole event dies down, she could then move back to a different part of the Ward.

_Why didn't I leave well enough alone, _she reflected, as she punched in the access code to the private elevator.

While waiting, Saiya glanced over to see her reflection off the large aquarium next to the elevators. She almost did not recognize herself, disguised in an auburn red shoulder length wig and sunglasses. The elevator doors opened as she stepped in, relieved that she was going to be alone; until a large boot belonging to an even larger turian stopped the doors from closing. He did not look too pleased as he walked in, standing next to her.

The elevator made its ascension as she tried to discretely glanced over at him, studying his features. She found turians to be quite impressive looking with their sharp predator features and rough metallic carapace. The fact that this particular turian looked very different from the others she had encounter did not help matters.

She was so absorbed in her studying glances that she didn't notice he was looking directly at her. When she finally realized he was watching her gazing at him, she quickly snapped to attention, looking back in front. She felt foolish about being busted for gawking at him. The elevator ride became painstaking slow as she felt his gaze upon her this time.

_Serves me right for staring at this huge, scary turian, _she thought to herself.

"I want to apologize for my appalling behavior. It was inappropriate and uncalled for." she replied as she waited for a response. The turian just stood there, without a word. Assuming that he was pissed at her, she decided it was best not to push him.

Suddenly, he turned, grabbing her wrist as he pulled her closer to him. He plucked the sunglasses off her face and gazed into her eyes intensely, as a bewildered look washed over her. He then moved closer to her cheeks and from what she could tell, deeply inhaled her scent. She stood still, unsure of what he was doing and not wanting to offend him. _Maybe this is how a turian accepts an apology_, she pondered.

Then without warning, a low growl emanated from his chest. It sounded so strange, almost like the purr from a cat, causing curiosity to grace her face. He then proceeded to lower his face and gently nuzzled her neck. His warm breath fluttered over her skin, sending waves of pleasure over her. Surprised by his reaction, she let out a small moan as she tilted her head to give him more access to her.

Saiya wondered if decades of loneliness has made her so open minded to being groped by a strange alien. Her judgement became blurred as she willingly submitted to her lust.

She reciprocated by tenderly massaging her deft fingers under his fringe and gently kissing his mandibles as he continued his low growl of pleasure. He slowly pulled her closer to him as his hands explored her hips and the small of her back. She gradually slid her hands over his slender waist, urging him on.

All of the sudden, she could feel a change in him as he darted out his tongue and licked her neck hungrily, pulling her body even closer to his. A soft sensual moan rolled off her tongue as he started nipping at her neck with his sharp teeth, while licking her with heated desire. His tongue was coarse and rough, but she loved the feel of it on her neck. The sensation of his gentle bites, leaving little marks in its wake as it drew bits of blood, was getting her extremely wet and aroused.

She could feel need building up in her core as his hands made its way to between her thighs. The sensual intensity of his tongue and sharp teeth sliding and nipping at her neck caused her hands to frantically explore more of him. She inhaled his scent; which oddly smelled like musk, wood and a hint of eezo. Finding his scent appealing, she moved closer, licking his skin. He tasted a little metallic as she gently nipped at his neck, while her vampire teeth started to push their way out.

Just then, the elevator door finally opened leading into the hallway. As quickly as their heated passion had started, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away to face him. He didn't say a word as his stern face held a cold, confused look. She wasn't sure what to make of it as he glanced her over a couple more times before he turned to walk out the door. Saiya stood at the elevator door, dumbfounded, wondering what the hell just happen as she watch him turn the corner.

* * *

I wanted to say **THANK YOU** to all who favorite and followed the story. Being a first time writer, I really appreciate the support. All comment are welcomed, good or bad.


	5. Chap5 Side Effects

Saren walked as swiftly away from the elevator as his feet could carry him, rounding the corner of the hallway towards apartment 3. His mind, racing a million miles a minute, trying to make sense of what just happen behind those doors. That woman, what did she do to him? He had never lost control to anyone, but this was not just anyone, it was a human. He despised humans, the way they would try to push themselves into power through greed and manipulation. Unexpectedly, there was something different about her that he had not encounter with humans before.

He attempted to calm his breathing, as he desperately struggles to keep his plate from shifting. He could still smell her fragrance clinging to him. That scent drove him to become irrational, bringing out his feral side. Thoughts of her still lingered as the taste of her blood invaded his tongue. Mustering what control he had left, he pushed her away. He peered at her, wondering if she knew what she was doing to him. He would not have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, a human that smells like a turian. This was the one person he needed to avoid if he was going to keep his sanity in check.

Saren collected himself before he rang the door to the apartment; calmly walking in as the door slid closed behind him.

Sparatus glanced up from his breakfast at Saren. "Greetings Spectre Arterius, thank you for stopping by."

"Councilor." Saren replied as he stepped closer into the apartment.

"Please sit. Forgive my rudeness, may I offer you something to eat?" Sparatus replied as he gestured to the dining chair next to his own seat.

"No, I would rather you just get to the point."

"I like that about you Saren, straight forward and to the point. Yes, well it's been a month now, have you discovered any news on the whereabouts of the female?"

"No, as a matter of fact." Saren chide as he walked closer to the Sparatus. "Apparently, she doesn't want to be found. If she did indeed saved your life and want no reward, why bother looking for her? I would rather not waste my time searching for a human."

"I did not ask you to question my order." Sparatus remarked as he took a sip from his teacup. "What I intend to do with her is..." Just then, a familiar scent invaded his senses, causing him to stop mid-sentence. He glanced over at Saren as he placed his cup back on the table. "I'm curious, why is it that you carry her scent?"

Saren's eyes widened at the awareness that the human he had been searching for might be the same one in the elevator with him earlier. He wanted more time to find out what the Councilor's intentions were with this female, before handing her over.

Calmly and confidently, he replied, "I was in the apartment earlier today searching for more evidence. Underneath the bed, I found an article of clothing belonging to the female. The scent must have transferred on me as I retrieved it for processing."

"Oh, I see." Sparatus paused before taking another sip of his tea. "I want you to collect all the evidence you have on the case and hand them over to Nihlus."

Saren raised a brow plate as he looked back at Sparatus questionably. "Why Nihlus?"

"You've taught him well. I believe he will be more than capable of this task. I have another important matter that requires your 'special skills.'" Sparatus rose from his chair, walking over to the window overlooking the Citadel. "You have heard the news that the humans are pushing a new candidate for Spectre status?"

"I have heard something like that. So the rumors are true then?"

"Unfortunately, yes. One Saiya Shepard, Alliance Navy. I wanted to speak with you prior to your meeting with the other Councilors. You know what needs to be done. Please take care of it in the same manner as the previous candidates. Her profile will be waiting for you in the Spectre office. I will recommend to the Council that you supervise the evaluation."

"Consider it taken care of," replied Saren as a smirk graced his face. "As for the case of the human female, as much as I loathe chasing down this woman, I would rather finish what I started. I hate leaving things incomplete."

"That is no longer your concern. Besides, didn't you just tell me that it was such a waste of your time?

Saren grinned over Sparatus' decision. "If that is all Councilor, then I will take my leave."

"That will be all Spectre. I will see you at the Council meeting shortly."

Saren nodded as he turned to walk out the door, now adorned by the Councilor's new bodyguards. Further down the hallway stood Nihlus, looking back at him.

"Saren? Good to see you my friend." Nihlus chirped as he walked closer.

"Nihlus," greeted Saren with a nod. "What brings you here?"

"I have been summoned by his majesty." Nihlus grinned as he gestured towards the apartment.

"I will leave you to your business then. I have some things to take care of."

"Maybe we can meet later for drinks." Nihlus shouted as Saren walked away.

"Maybe." replied Saren as he turned the corner.

* * *

Nihlus strode towards the apartment door as the two bodyguards closely regarded him. As he entered, he could see the Councilor closing the last of the clasp on his jacket. Nihlus stood straight, head held high and folded hands behind his back before addressing him. "Councilor Sparatus, you summoned me sir?"

Sparatus turned towards Nihlus with an unamused expression on his face. "Cut the crap, Nihlus. I'm not in the mood for your antics."

"Really? I thought you asked me here because you missed me Councilor." Nihlus smirked as he moved closer into the apartment. "And here I was, getting my hopes up. Spirits, how you love to tease me."

Sparatus stared at Nihlus while he rummaged through the fruit bowl on the coffee table. "If it wasn't for the fact that you are my half-brother, I would have left you to rot in that backwoods colony you love so much."

"Yes, you do take pleasure in reminding me constantly. Couldn't you just brand me with some shameful mark and be done with it?" Nihlus commented as he took a fruit from the bowl.

"If that was your wish, I could have left you barefaced with no clan markings at all. I'm sure your mother would love that." Sparatus snidely remarked, challenging him to say something in return.

"Having a bad day, I take it? Seriously Sparatus, you called me here for reasons other than to belittle me. What do you want?"

"I need you to find someone for me. This is a personal matter. The information you require for your search will be left in your office soon. When you find her, just bring her to me, unharmed."

"Her?" Nihlus raised his head in surprise as Sparatus picked up a data pad from the table. "Ho, ho, I see. Searching for a long-lost lover heh?"

"Hardly. This is tied to my botched kidnapping and I would prefer you be discrete about it. I have a conference call in five minutes. If you have any other questions, I will be in my office later. You are dismissed," he replied coldly as he read over the data pad in hand.

Nihlus shook his head as he walked out the door. "Good to see you too, Councilor!" he shouted as he exited the apartment.

* * *

Nihlus stood quietly checking his messages on the omni tool as he waited for the elevator. He hardly heard any footsteps, but when he glanced over, someone was standing beside him. She had black hair that she loosely pinned up to the back of her head. Her fitted shirt clung to her body like a glove accentuating every soft supple curve it touched as her loose slacks adorned her slender hips. She wore something on her feet human females called high heels, showing off her toes.

Nihlus found human toes interesting, as he unintentionally gawked at them. Slowly, she hiked up one of her pant leg as she moved her foot forward to give him a better view.

"Like what you see?" she whispered flirtatiously as his eyes made their way back up to her amused face.

"Commander Shepard? It's been a while since our last encounter."

"Indeed it has, Spectre Kryik."

"I hardly recognized you out of your armor, and please, it's just Nihlus."

"Alright, Nihlus. You may call me Saiya."

"I do apologize for gawking," he replied with a toothy turian grin, "but I find them quite interesting."

"You are referring to my toes?"

"Yes," he chuckles, "I just don't see the purpose of having so many of them."

"They have their purpose, aside from painting and wiggling them."

The door opened as they both made their way in. The elevator slowly descended as he curiously glanced over at her. She turned to face him with a puzzled look.

"What is it?" she questioned as he ogled her.

He smirked at her expression. "You smell...intriguing."

Her brows furrowed at the comment he made. "Did I just hear you say, I 'smell intriguing'? Either that was the worst pick up line I have ever heard, or you are going to have to elaborate on the comment you just made."

An amused chuckle arose from deep within his throat. "Please, I meant no offense. Let me explain. When we were standing outside of the elevator, your body scent was very faint, hardly noticeable, even for a turian with an acute sense of smell. In this confined space however, your scent is overwhelmingly toxic. May I smell you?"

"You want to smell me? You're joking, right?"

"I assure you, it's from a scientific stand point only."

"Nihlus, you're really serious about this?"

"Yes I am." he replied confidently.

Saiya was not ready for this. The last 'sniffing' incident left her dumb-stricken and very frustrated. She wanted to find out what Nihlus knew, so she hesitantly nods her approval.

"Well, if it's for science, I guess it will be alright." She grinned as she leaned her head back.

He leaned in closer, deeply inhaling her scent. "Fascinating," he softly whispered.

The doors to the elevator suddenly opened as they both instantly moved away from each other. He grabbed her hand and bid her to follow as they walked over to the farthest corner of the lobby, away from prying eyes. He looked intently into her big violet eyes while trying to catch his breath.

"What are you?" he remarked questionably.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"In all my years, I've never met a human such as you. You're emitting turian pheromones." He watched as a look of confusion washed over her features. "You're lucky that only seven percent of the turian population have this keen ability to scent."

"Oh, and I suppose you just happen to be one of those turians in the seven percentile group?" She sighed, pondering whether she even wants to know more. "So, what happens when you encounter this sort of situation?"

"A turian's natural instinct to mate takes over. Some become aroused and lose their self-control very easily. The urge to claim becomes great as their primal nature supersedes all else." Nihlus watched as she paced back and forth, contemplating over the information she just received.

"How is this even possible? I'm not even turian." She wondered if the faint musky smell the night she fed from the Councilor was the same smell Nihlus was referring to. "Is there a way to get rid of this scent?"

Nihlus laughed as he watched Saiya attempt to sniff herself.

She turned and gave him a half grin as she stared at him with daggers. "It's not funny Nihlus. How would you like it if I rubbed myself all over you so you can walk round smelling"... Saiya stopped herself mid-sentence when she saw the great big smile smeared across his face. "Pretend I didn't just say that." she remarked, shaking her head in frustration and turning away.

He grabbed her by the hand before she could move further away from him and looked into her eyes sincerely. "Look, the only way that I know is to bond with a mate. His hormonal scent will slightly overpower your pheromone smell. If he is strong, few will dare challenge him." He then gently grabbed her other hand and placed it into his. "On the other hand, I do have a friend who just happens to be a brilliant geneticist. I will message him and have him contact you."

Saiya let out a deeply troubling sigh as she looked up to see Nihlus holding his gaze on her. "Nihlus, you didn't have to tell me any of this, but you did. Why?"

"Why?" he queried. "Because we're friends; I find you captivating; and the fact that you are a fierce warrior, just gets my adrenaline flowing. Why not?"

She slowly pulled her hands away from his as she took several steps back. "Most that I've encounter do not do things 'out of the goodness of their heart'. There are always strings attached."

Nihlus looked at her intently. "No strings attached. I swear it."

Saiya paused momentarily before replying. "I hope your friend will be able to help me. From now on, I need to be more careful around turians or at least seven percent of the population anyway."

He had always admired her from a distance, but never thought that he would actually get the chance to ask her out. She was a very private person, mostly keeping to herself. When they fought side by side, he enjoyed watching her during combat. He noticed her immaculate technique, fluid movements, and pinpoint accuracy executed so naturally, as if she had done it all thousands of times. _This will probably be the only chance I will ever get to ask her out._

Nihlus smiled, nodding in affirmation to her reply. "I have some things I need to take care of at the moment. Would you like to have dinner with me later? I know this great little outdoor café by the Presiduim Lakes."

"Are YOU asking me out or is that the pheromones talking?"

"No," he snickered, "I am asking you out because I want to get to know you. Not Saiya, the soldier, but Saiya, the woman."

She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. "Alright then, I would love to have dinner with you. I will wait for your message on the time to meet." She turned to walk away. "Nihlus, thank you."

He smiled and nodded in reply.


	6. Chap6 The Date

Saiya couldn't imagine how much more bizarre this day could get. She was going to pick up her package from Anderson's apartment and then head back for some rest. Now, she finds herself to be an aphrodisiac for horny turians. That probably explains the elevator make out session with the scary turian.

She knew that vampires emitted pheromones to attract their prey; but her body breaking down the turian blood to produce pheromones, that was something that took her completely by surprise. She cursed her curiosity for feeding on the Councilor. Right now, her main concerned was finding a solution to this problem. She consumed several vials of substance, hoping that the human blood would counter the effects of the turian pheromone. She gorged herself, to the point of feeling sick to her stomach.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the message she received from a Dr. Mordin Solus. He was eager to meet with her about her dilemma, upon his arrival to the Citadel.

_What the hell do you do on a date with a turian?_ She pondered as she readied herself. It had been ages since she was on a date. No one had really piqued her interest for some time. She only knew of Nihlus as a famed Spectre and an outstanding agent. In all the times they were together, she never noticed how beautiful his markings stood out against his dark skin; while his deep green eyes captivated her, until now.

Saiya left her apartment to meet Nihlus for her date. As she headed to the skycar lot, sounds of gunfire rang out. Quietly rounding the corner, she spotted a lone turian being targeted by three heavily armed mercs, while a fourth one tried to sneak up behind him.

* * *

Nihlus crouched behind the skycar, precisely shooting one of the merc in the head. All of the sudden, he heard noises coming from behind, as he turned to aim his gun at the assailant. There she stood, his date, grinning while the merc underneath her heel was drowning in his own blood. The dress she wore had a slit all the way up one side of her thigh, exposing her bare leg. His eyes steadily trailed her long slender leg down to the blood splattered foot. The metal heel of her shoe; still lodged in the throat of the merc; caused the blood to spew out his mouth, on to her foot, as his body slight shook from the shock.

She pulled the heel out of his neck and stooped next to Nihlus. He just looked at her with and amused look on his face, or what she could interpret as an amused look for a turian.

"What?" she mused. "Where would I hide my gun wearing something like this?"

"I could show you later if you like." he replied suggestively.

"My my, we are a naughty turian after all."

"You know you love it," he remarked as he quickly moved up, shot another one in the chest and ducked for cover. "I was actually coming to pick you up when they ambushed me."

"Do you know who your attackers are?"

"I'm not really sure. I've pissed off so many groups; it's hard to keep track of all of them."

She smiled, watching him remove the pistol from the dead merc, then handing it over to her. "You really know how to make a woman feel special."

"What can I say; I like to make a good impression."

Nihlus distracted the merc as Saiya shot him in the head. Thinking the coast was clear, they both stood up from their shelter. Suddenly, she heard the faint sound of a weapon being fired. She quickly grabbed him, turning his body to one side to shoot the last merc. The sedative dart hit her in the arm as she hastily tried to pull it out.

"Dammit!" was all she manages to say before she passed out.

* * *

Nihlus caught her just as she collapsed into his arms. Making sure everything was all clear this time, he then lifted her up and placed her atop the hood of the skycar. He glanced over her sedated body, now lying lifeless and defenseless, chuckling to himself. He activated his omni tool, notifying C-Sect of the event in section B of the docking bay.

He closely examined one of the mercs, trying to identify them. The tell-tale signs of Cerberus surfaced. They have become very brazen lately, as rumors of their organization abducting other species for experimentation spread like wildfire.

C-Sect finally showed up, making their way through the crime scene. They blocked off the several sections of the skycar lot, taking numerous pictures and evidence from the scene.

Nihlus tenderly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders as he strut back to his car.

"Spectre Kryik, we are going to have to take her in for questioning." replied one of the younger C-Sect Officer.

"She's coming with me." Nihlus replied as he kept on walking towards his car.

"But sir, she's a witness to this whole event."

"Look, she can't tell you anything in this condition. I know how much you guys love your paperwork. I'll be sure to file a report the moment I get a chance." Nihlus chided.

Just as he neared his car, a familiar voice called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"So Nihlus, is this your idea of picking up the ladies? I would have never pegged you for the desperate type."

"Well, it's harder for them to run when they're sedated." Nihlus smiled, watching his friend approach. "Spirits, it's been a long time. How have you been Garrus?"

"It's been too long Nihlus, but I'm good." Garrus replied as he glanced over the body of a scantily dressed female dangling from the side. "So, who's the female?"

"My date. She just took a shot for me. Don't you just love a woman who's willing to sacrifice herself for you?"

"Uh, oh yeah. That's definitely a keeper."

The young Officer stood there, mandibles gaped as he listened in on their conversation.

"Garrus, could you help me out here, she's a bit heavier than she looks."

"What? Need my help Spectre? Not going to whip out your all mighty authority badge?"

"Nope. My good looks and charm usually does the trick, but I think it only works on the females."

Garrus chuckled as he gestured for the Officer to leave, while Nihlus placed her into the passenger seat of the car. Her hair, neatly pinned-up upon her head, is now in disarray; covering her face, making her completely unidentifiable.

"Um, is that, that thing humans call hair?"

"Yes it is. She sure has a lot of it."

"No kidding. I've never seen it look like that before."

"Yeah, her face is in there somewhere. It is quite pleasant looking. I'm sure she would greet you, but she's kind of knocked out at the moment."

"I'll just take your word for it. So, does 'hairy' have a name?"

"Garrus Vakarian, meet Commander Saiya Shepard."

"Commander Shepard; as in Skyllian Blitz Shepard?"

"The one and only."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Garrus queried.

"We've run into one another on several occasions, but this is actually our first date."

"That's a pretty bold move Nihlus."

"What do you mean 'a bold move?'" Nihlus replied as he turned to face Garrus. "I've seen a lot of turians with asaris and quarians."

"That's because we didn't start a war with them."

"You know, I never cared what the others thought. From what I know about her, she's definitely worth it."

"Nihlus don't get me wrong. You know I would be the last person to judge you. If she makes you happy, go for it."

Nihlus smiled as he and Garrus grabbed each other's arm in camaraderie.

"Well my friend, I've got to get going. How about we get together for drinks tomorrow? We have a lot of catching up, and you have some explaining to do."

"I know. I'll see you later." he replied as he watched them drive away. A feeling of sadness crept in as Garrus remembered what he promised Nihlus years ago.

"Hey Vakarian, hurry up with that report! You're not going to squirm your way out of buying me that drink tonight."

Garrus looked up to see a pretty, pale skinned female with piercing blue eyes and blue clan markings staring back at him.

"And miss out on the presence of your company Risleya? Never!" he replied happily as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

* * *

Nihlus walked into his apartment and carefully placed her on the couch. He grabbed an ale out the fridge; leaned himself against the counter, and guzzles it down. Maybe Garrus was right. Maybe this was too soon after the war to be interested in a human. The thought of being with other races never really crossed his mind before, until he met her. He glimpsed over at his awkwardly positioned date hanging partially off the couch.

He had always admired her from a distance, but never thought that he would actually get the chance to ask her out. She was a very private person, mostly keeping to herself. When they fought side by side, he enjoyed watching her during combat. He noticed her immaculate technique, fluid movements, and pinpoint accuracy executed so naturally, as if she had done it all thousands of times.

He strode up, removed her blood stained heels and threw them into the kitchen sink. Grabbing a wet towel from the bathroom, he proceeded to wipe off the dried blood splatter from her legs and feet. When he ran the towel underneath her foot, she began to giggle and yanked her foot from his hold. He had read that some humans were more sensitive in certain areas than others. Intrigued by her reaction, he grabbed her foot again and ran a talon finger under her foot. She smiled as she tried to pull her foot away. He laughed at her response.

Once her feet were cleaned, he was going to move her to the bed; until he saw that the bottom part of her dressed was also soaked in blood. He lifted her arms, leaning her body forward, looking for some way to remove her tight-fitting dress. Leaning her slightly to rest against his chest, he felt around her body for the zipper. The exotic scent from her skin began invading his senses again as he tried to hurriedly unzip her. He dropped her back down on the couch as he hastily moved back from her, trying desperately to keep his plates from shifting.

The scent radiating from her skin, it was driving him crazy. He paced back and forth, trying to clear his mind, wondering if he made a mistake by bringing her back to his place. Nihlus then walked over to his helmet and placed it over his head before sealing it and turning on the oxygen.

He headed back to where she laid, grabbed the ends of her sleeves and wiggled her arms free from the dress. Once free of her arms, he lifted the mid portion of her body and pulled the rest of the dress all the way down. With garment in hand, he rolled it up and threw that into the kitchen sink also. He looked back over at her and realized that she was completely naked except for the tiny piece of laced fabric covering her hips.

He cautiously carried her towards the center of the bed. He removed his helmet, setting it on the table next to the bed as he stood there, eyes intently scanning over her form. Since he had never actually seen a naked human so close up, his inquisitiveness peaked even more. His eyes widen as he focused in on the two mounds of squishy flesh protruding from her chest. Humans and asaris referred to them as breast and the main purpose was to nurse their young. If that was the case, then what was the reasoning behind the adult male's fascination with them? He leaned in to get a closer look as his hands slowly cupped her breast. They were surprisingly firmer than they looked as he explored the roundness of the shape. She whimpered out a soft moan and slightly arched her back as his talons brushed against her now hardening nipple.

He smiled as he continued his exploits of her body. Nihlus slid his hands over her stomach and to his astonishment, underneath the soft smooth skin were very strong tone muscles. He started to love the feel of her silky skin against his hands as they made their way down her thighs. Suddenly, he could feel his plates begin to shift again, causing him to back away from her.

_Given the amount of sedative she was exposed to, she should be out till morning_, he thought to himself as he pulled up a blanket to cover her. He grabbed the extra pillow from the other side of his bed and headed towards the couch.

He rapidly removed his armor as the pressure from his bulging erection uncomfortably pressed tightly against his groin plate. Once relieved of his armor, Nihlus sat on the couch trying to relax. Her body scent still lingered in his nostril as his erection hardens even more. He had to find some release or he wouldn't be able to think clearly. Nihlus leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he allowed the thoughts and scent overwhelm him.


	7. Chap7 Needful Things

Saiya groggily sat up in bed as her body fought off the last of the sedative's effects. When she finally was able to clear her mind, she noticed she was in an apartment. Not only was it an apartment she had never seen, in a bedroom "who knows where" and definitely in a bed, not her own. She pulled off the blanket that covered her and realized that she was undressed except for her underwear. She quietly slid off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

She noticed a turian sitting on the couch, eyes closed and head leaned back. It was Nihlus. She stood quietly, staring as he frantically tried to relieve himself. He held his massiveness in hand, motioning pleasurably in the vertical repetition. A growl emitted from his chest as he quicken his pace with each breath he took in.

She could feel her body react to his sounds and the odor of his own arousal engulfed her. No longer able to just stand idle, she slowly struts closer, until she was standing directly in front of him. He sensed she was nearby as he opened his eyes, gaze locked on hers. Her scent was enthralling as the smell of her arousal pushed him over the edge. Nihlus knew at that moment that he had lost all willpower.

The fluid movement of his hand over his hardened stick caused her core to ache. She leaned in, whispering softly into his cheek. "Who are you thinking of while you pleasure yourself?"

"You," he replied huskily, trying to catch his breath. "I'm thinking of you."

"Do you want me?" she asked as she leisurely got on her knees and gently took him into her dexterous fingers. Her hands were so soft, yet strong as they moved expertly up and along his member.

"Yes, I want you." The force of his need was great as he plunged into her hands. She tightens her hold in rhythm to his thrust. He groaned as his talons dug into her skin while his other hand gently gripped her silken hair. "I've wanted you for so long."

She could sense the wetness building up as she felt the ridges between the grips of her fingers. Her thoughts compelled her to pump faster, causing his sporadic panting as he watched her. Little by little, she leaned forward, and before he knew what was happening, her tongue darted out and licked the tip. Nihlus sucked in his breath; his eyes widen as she took him in and hungrily suckled. He felt light-headed as an indescribable pleasure took over his senses. His grip on her hair tightens as she bobbed her head while her hands anxiously massaged the base. Watching her take him in caused his self-control to shatter completely. A muzzled growl came over him as he climaxed, spilling his seeds.

She stood up, a seductive grin etched across her face, while wiping both sides of her mouth with her fingertips as she watch him try to catch his breath. He reached out, pulling her closer to him. Her skin felt alive beneath his touch. He delicately cupped one of her breast, squeezing it as his talon grazed over the tip of the now hardened nipple. She let out a delightful gasp as his hands caressed her body. He slowly mapped out every part of her breast with his tongue as her fingers found their way to the back of his fringe. He picked her up as she securely wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, while she continued licking and nipping at his skin with her soft wet tongue.

"Show me how much you want me," she lustfully muttered.

Those words were all it took as his mind madden of desire and insatiable need. He tore his claws at the fabric of her panty as the scraps quickly fell to the floor. Carefully placing her on the edge of the bed, he positioned near her entrance. He became solid again as he felt the wetness resonating from her core. Holding her gaze for a few moments, he plunged into the depths of her center. The sensation was so intense, she cried out a pleasurable moan as a deep growl emitted from his chest. She felt incredible as her tight inner walls gripped his member, catching every ridge as he pushed further into her. His tongue trailed up and down her neck as he moved within her vigorously. Her delightful moans and pants of encouragement caused him to drive harder and deeper as her fingers massaged his mandibles.

Her breath quickened and he could feel her contract around him, tightly gripping his muscle. Her hands clenched as her fingers dug into his skin, urging him on. His passion became stronger, his growls deepened as she hummed his name, finally reaching her peak. Holding her head in his hands, he pressed his forehead to hers as waves of intense emotions surged over him.

He gently slid out of her as he rolled off next to her side. Unsure what to say after their little incident, Saiya turned to get up. He quickly grabbed her, pulled her back to bed and into his embrace. He looked deep in her eyes as he softly ran his finger across her lips. He then gently nuzzled into the nape of her neck and a soft purr vibrated through his chest. She smiled into his chest when he pulled her even closer to him as his soothing vibrations lulled them to sleep.

Nihlus awoke later to find himself alone. He turned over to the side where she had lain and ran his hand over the spot she occupied. He inhaled her lingering scent as he pondered the event that just occurred. Never in his wildest imagination would he ever think that he could fall for a human. But at this moment, he wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted anything else before.


	8. Chap8 Could be Worse

Garrus quickly sent off the last of his reports as he hurried himself to Chora's Den. Of all the places to meet, Nihlus chose the shadiest spot on the Citadel. He walked in to the dingy, barely lit, blaring sounds of harsh music and the sights of raunchy females grinding the hell out of the tables and poles. In the corner of the bar, he noticed his friend waving him over. He sat patiently across from Nihlus, waiting for the waitress to drop off their ales before responding to that great big smile plastered all over his friend's face.

"Seeing that you're still alive, I take it things went well for you on your date."

"Indeed it did. It was different, but nice."

"Nice? You just did not say 'nice'? Nice is when a female lets you fondle her on the first date. That shit grin on your face is beyond nice. That's the look of; her foot was next to my face or I was moving so fast, my eyes almost fell out of the sockets. I want details."

Nihlus glanced over at Garrus with a smirk. "You know I'm trying to be a gentleman about this. We wouldn't want to make you blush, would we?"

"Now you're just being cruel." Garrus quickly scanned the club. "Of all the bars on the Citadel, why here?"

"What? Too vulgar for your taste, rich boy?"

"No, not if you're into the smell of piss and vomit." Garrus replied as he chugs his ale.

"Believe it or not, this is a really good place to gather intel, if you're able to put up with everything else. When you're a Spectre, every bit of information helps."

Nihlus could sense his friend tensing up at the mention of the word 'Spectre.' "What happen to you Garrus? I kept hoping to see your application for Spectre training, but nothing ever crossed my desk."

Garrus sigh as he finished the last bottle. "My father happened. I told you how he felt about Spectres. He might not be the Primarch, but he sure as hell is one influential turian. He blocked my application at every turn."

"Why didn't you contact me? I could have helped you."

"You already had problems of your own, as I recall. I didn't want him causing you grief."

"And here I thought we had it all planned out. You and I, traveling the universe, fighting injustice and breaking hearts where ever we go. Me, the dashing hero and you the trusty sidekick."

"NO WAY! Have you checked a mirror lately? I am more suited to be the hero and you're the sidekick."

"How the blazes did you come to that conclusion."

"Shit Nihlus, just look at me. I'm more handsome, way taller than you and I look GOOD in anything. Did I say good? I meant DAMN GOOD!"

They both laughed heartily as the waitress dropped off another round of ale.

"You know it's still not too late Garrus. You are on the Citadel. Just give me your application and I will make sure it gets into the right hands." Nihlus paused momentarily, "Unless you don't want that anymore."

"It's not that at all, things have gotten complicated."

"Complicated? You mean Risleya?"

"That's part of it."

"Huh, beautiful, charming, childhood friend, from a wealthy family with influence. Is that the complicated part, or is it the fact that she is Primarch Fedorian's niece? I heard your father has chosen her as your betrothed after she left Palaven to be near you."

"You heard about that huh."

"Are you kidding me, when an aristocrat from the turian hierarchy shits a turd, all of Palaven want to know how it happened, how big it was and where it came from."

"I'd rather not talk about her. So, how's your brother?"

"Same shit, different day. He's alright at times. I don't see much of him since I've been on assignments. Surprisingly, he has his moments."

"I'm glad to hear that things are going well for you Nihlus. Since you won't indulge me with details of your escapade, at least tell me why you're so enamored with her."

"I will, if you buy the drinks."

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. I buy the drinks so I can hear you swoon over your love interest. On top of that, I don't get any of the juicy tidbits of your exploits?"

"That sounds about right."

"There's a word for you Nihlus; 'merciless.'"

* * *

Saiya sat quietly, curled up in the corner of the sofa, riddled with guilt over her encounter with Nihlus. He was truly a good friend and someone she learned to trust. Over time, she cautiously permitted him to see a bit of her personality. She cherished their moment together; the warmth of his embrace and the comforting sound of his heartbeat. But it was...a mistake. It made her feel vulnerable, exposing too much of herself, too soon. How could she be so weak, allowing her lust and flesh to take over so easily? Obviously, being old does not exempt you from being foolish.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the buzzer from the door. She pulls up her vid to a picture of a tall and spindly looking salarian smiling into the cam.

"Commander Shepard? I am Mordin Solus. I believe you were expecting me."

The door opened and Mordin walked in to a spacious luxury apartment with a single sofa in the middle of the room. All the curtains were drawn and the apartment was dimly lit.

"Please come in doctor and make yourself comfortable. I will be out momentarily."

"Thank you." he replied, settling himself on the far corner of the sofa. He attentively watched her stroll into the kitchen and turned up the lights. To his surprise, she looked like the average human, nothing out of the ordinary. He had expected to see something different.

"I take it from your expression you were expecting something more grandeur?" I would not live so long if I could not blend into my environment."

"Ah, I see. Like creatures with camouflage."

"Something like that."

"Would it be possible for me to see your true form? Scientific inquiry." he remarked.

"Do you always ask people to get naked for you the first time you meet them?"

"Yes. I am a doctor after all."

"No. Now, may I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"I've received a message from Dr. Chakwas that the two of you have spoken. I did not expect you so soon."

"Yes, very enlightening conversation. Had to come. Had to meet you right away. Could not sleep. Too excited, and please, call me Mordin."

She glanced him over several times before responding. "You may call me Shepard. Two people, whom I trust, have spoken highly of your character. Can you swear to me that my secrets will be safe with you, until your death?"

"Possible. Only if you swear that you will not kill or eat me at any time before then."

"I've heard that salarian blood is very fatty."

"Yes, very greasy. Not good for you, or for me, if you acquire a taste for it." Mordin grinned as his eyes locked in on her position.

"One problem at a time doctor. I would almost dread the side effects of consuming salarian blood."

"Good to hear."

"I give you my word, as an Elder, I will not kill...or eat you."

"How do I know that you will keep your word?"

"I never break a promise to someone. I'll advise you not to question it further."

"Agreed. I swear to take your secret to my grave."

"Very well Mordin, I accept. Nihlus does not know about this. I would prefer to keep it that way."

"As you wish. How shall we proceed?"

"I will ask Dr. Chakwas to grant you access to her records and experiments pertaining to me. Any further testing required of me, by you, must be approved beforehand. Do you need a lab for your research?"

"You have a research facility?"

"Yes, on Noveria, if you wish to use it."

"Not far from Sur'Kesh. Use of private facility will be excellent."

"Fine. You will be contacted by a Ms. Goto within 24 hours. Whatever she requires of you, you will provide for her. After everything is complete, she will grant you access to the east wing of the facility. That laboratory is specifically allocated for you and Dr. Chakwas.

"Ms. Goto, she is your personal assistant?"

"I don't pay her to make coffee or pick up cleaning. Her skills are a valuable asset to me, as are yours and Dr. Chakwas."

"This is a most exceptional day. Honored to work with you. I do have a query."

"Ask it."

"A lot of credits involved; just to find solution to a small problem."

She stared at him and smiled. "How very attentive of you. Let's just say a little birdie warned me there is always calm before the storm. Right now, it's on a 'need to know' basis. I shall let you know when you need to know."

"Understood."

"I am sure you are eager to get started. However, I do have a favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"I would like a solution to the 'small' problem first. I do not wish to walk around smelling like turian bait for longer than necessary."

"Will get on it right away. Have results for you in a day or so."

"Thanks Mordin."

"Glad to be of assistance Shepard."

* * *

True to his words, Mordin sent the first results of his research two days later. She opened the package and noticed two filled syringes along with the note attached.

_Shepard,_

_By my calculations, should be 99.8794% effective. Could not do trial run, because you were not here. Each syringe dosage should last approximately five days, give or take. Will send completed serum when I have final results._

_Mordin_

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing," she remarked while injecting herself. Before she could pull out the needle, a message pinged on her omni tool.

_Saiya,_

_I wanted to give you a heads up before you receive the official letter from Alliance Navy. You were chosen out of several contenders as a Spectre candidate. I questioned Hackett about how this qualifies as you "keeping a low profile", but in the end, I had to agree with his conclusion. You are our best choice for obtaining this goal. I can't begin to tell you how this foothold into the Citadel will help open doors for humanity. Please think on this before you make your decision._

_David_

Discontentment washed over her as the "official" letter soon arrived after Anderson's message.

"I need a drink and then I'm going to kill that old goat Hackett." Saiya chide as she leaned her head back and ran her fingers through her hair. "Can this day get any worse?" A ping for a new message came.

_Commander Saiya Shepard,_

_I received a message from my superiors that you have been selected as a Spectre candidate for humanity. I am writing to notify you that I have been chosen by Citadel Council to assess your evaluation. I request an informal meeting with you in regards to your assignment. Your assistance with this matter is required immediately._

_Spectre Saren Arterius_

_Apparently it can_. Saiya sighed as she typed a response back to this Spectre Arterius.

_Spectre Arterius,_

_You may evaluate my ass and burn with all of humanity._

_Commander Shepard_

She was about to hit send, when she stopped herself. Feeling angered that she was a pawn in their scheme, Saiya stomped over to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest bottle her fingers reached, popping the cork and guzzles the whole thing down. She took several deep breaths to calm herself before rewriting the message to be sent.

_Spectre Arterius,_

_I am honored to have an experienced Spectre such as yourself assess my evaluation. There is a café on the Presidium near the tower. Perhaps we could meet there at approximately ten hundred hour? Please notify me if this will be adequate for you._

_Commander Shepard_

She finally had the chance to glimpse over the bottle she just consumed. Absinthe, 136-proof. Before she could catch her next breath, a response came back immediately from the Spectre.

_Commander Shepard,_

_That would be adequate. Be punctual, I do not enjoy waiting._

_Spectre Arterius_

Saiya blinked in astonishment as she reread the message. _Tight ass! I can see this is going to be loads of fun._

She unwillingly got off the couch and dressed in military fatigues, hair in a ponytail and walked out the door for a fun filled day of "what the hell else could go wrong".

* * *

She walked towards the elevator, feeling in 'high spirits.' She could see some passengers in the elevator as the doors began to close. _Good_, _I'll just catch the next one._

Just as she stepped in front of the elevator door, it opened. Apparently, the passengers noticed her coming and decided to hold the elevator for her.

She forced a fake smile as she noticed three turians and an asari waiting for her to board. The turian standing in front of the other two just happens to be the one and only, Councilor Sparatus himself. _Shit! If this serum doesn't work and I get groped, I am going to kill you Mordin._

"Thank you, but I think I will just wait for the next elevator." she politely replied.

"Nonsense, we have plenty of room." replied the Matriarch asari standing next to the Councilor. "Hurry up and board, I'm not getting any younger standing around."

"Really, I can wait for the next one."

"She's old and stubborn. She won't leave. Just get in already!" Sparatus reaches out, yanks her by the wrist, pulling her in. "I'm going to be late." he chide.

"Well, if you insist." Saiya chimed as she stood next to him. She slightly glanced out the corner of her eyes. _It's a good thing he looks frustrated. He will be less likely to want to talk or associate._ _If this was any more awkward, we would all be standing here naked._ She giggled as the thought crossed her mind. _Damn that absinthe!_

Sparatus immediately glanced over at her. The sounds of her giggle struck a familiar cord with him. Just then, a blue hand gingerly slaps him on the chest.

"Stop gawking at the poor child Councilor. You're making her nervous." the Matriarch commented as Sparatus faced forward. She then glanced over at Shepard. You are a pretty one, aren't you? Just look at that long black hair."

"You are too kind." she replied just as Sparatus turned towards her once more.

"So Sparatus, when are you and my daughter Tevos going on your date? She's still very fertile for her age."

Saiya could not help the laughter building up in the pit of her stomach as she awkwardly bit her lips and turned towards the elevator wall to hide her amused expression.

"Matriarch Telana, I assure you '**that**' is not the type of relationship we have in the Council. It is not a date; it is a fundraiser all the Councilors attend for the Citadel." Sparatus remarked in a frustrated tone.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and Saiya darted out as fast as her feet could carry her. She barely made it to the café with a couple of minutes to spare. She had no idea what this Spectre looked like. On many occasion, she heard his name mentioned and talks of his vast accomplishments. She sat there, patiently waiting as the alcohol slowly crept up.

"Commander Shepard I presume?"

She stood up, quickly turning around to greet him. "Spectre Arterius, it's a..."

She stared, with wide eyes, as the realization of who he was sunk in.

He stood there, emotionless, waiting for her to respond.


	9. Chap9 Friend or Foe

He knew exactly who she was as he stood there, staring at her confounded face. When he left the Councilor's apartment that day, Saren immediately went to the Spectre office and pulled up her file. He chuckled, looking at the profile picture of Commander Shepard on the screen in front of him. She was the same female he encountered in the elevator and the one Sparatus was searching for. It does not matter anymore what Sparatus wishes of her. There is no way he will allow her to gain the favor of the Councilor or the Council. There was also the maddening effect she had on him. _I will have to deal with this one differently._

_Shit, it's that turian from the elevator,_ she thought to herself_._ "Spectre Arterius, it's a privilege to finally meet you." She extends her hand to shake his. He ignores her gesture, as he seated himself across from her.

"Let us proceed. I have more urgent matters to attend to."

"Of course."

"You will accompany me on my next mission. This assignment is deemed classified. You have forty-eight hours to pack your gear and ready yourself. When the time comes, I will send you the coordinates of the rendezvous point. Your evaluation will begin then. You are to act accordingly to the title you have been given. Do we have an understanding?"

"Perfectly."

"Any question."

"No."

"If there are no questions, then this concludes our meeting."

She nods as he got up and walked away._ That went well; short and straight to the point. Let us see if his bite is worse than his bark._ She pulls up her communicator.

"Kasumi."

"Yes Shepard."

"I ran into a mad dog."

"Are you going to put him down?"

"No, he could be useful, but I shall require a muzzle."

"Say no more; I'm on it. I'll see you at your apartment in three hours."

"Shepard out."

* * *

Saiya stood up from the chair. The alcohol finally kicked in, making her feel light-headed. She stumbled over to the sky port and hailed a cab. Looking out the window of the skycab, she noticed a clearing. "Driver, stop right there," she pointed.

"Ma'am, we're not supposed to stop there. I don't want a ticket."

"I will give you a hundred credits if you drop me off and another hundred when you pick me up in one hour."

No sooner than her sentence was complete, the driver swerved around and dropped her off.

"See you in an hour, miss. You're...uh...not gonna jump, are you?"

"Don't be daft. I wouldn't offer to pay you if I was going to kill myself."

Saiya walked over to the edge of the platform and sat down as skycars above her zoomed by. The view, straight down one end to the other of the Citadel, was breathtaking. Moments like these almost made living so long worth it. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps walking towards her.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Whatever you are thinking about doing, don't. It's not worth it."

Without turning around, she could tell from the flanging sound of his voice, he was turian. She glanced over her shoulders as a C-Sect officer cautiously approached. _He thinks that I'm going to commit suicide_, she mused to herself. "Why should you care what I am doing? I am nobody of importance to you."

"Everyone is important to someone. What about your family, or a loved one?"

"I don't have any. It is not any of your concern what I do with my life."

"What about friends? I can call your friend for you, if you'll give me your name."

She turned away from him to glance back at the view of the Citadel. "Jane."

"Well Jane, it's nice to meet you. I'm Officer Vakarian. Do you have a last name Jane?"

_He is never going to shut up, is he_? "Sit."

"Your name is Jane Sit?"

"No. You sit, over there. Let me have some quiet for an hour and I will tell you my last name."

"Alright, if you promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I'll think about it."

They sat there, her enjoying the view and him, intently locked on any sudden movements she makes. Thirty minutes past, he finally got tired of gazing at her. He turned to scan his surroundings.

"This view is incredible. I've always wanted to come here, but never got the chance."

She peered out the corner of her eyes, curious about his response. "How come?"

"There are about 137 regulations that tell me why I shouldn't be here."

"What brings you here now?"

"You." he replied as he turned towards her. "To talk you out of making a mistake."

"So, if it wasn't for me, you would have never gone on your own?"

"No." Garrus paused momentarily. "I wouldn't have."

"Yet you risk your life to try to stop me from ending mine?"

"Yes."

"How can you persuade me not to do something foolish when you yourself don't you truly **LIVE** your **LIFE**? What's stopping you?"

Garrus didn't know how to respond to her question. He never thought of it that way as he pondered over her words. She saw the skycab approaching and slowly stood up, taking a few steps back. He followed behind her as she walked to the cab.

She stopped, not turning to face him. "My last name is Doe. Thank you Officer, for talking me out of jumping. Life is short; we all can't live forever. Make the most of it." She smirked as she got into the cab.

He stood there, smiling, as the cab disappeared in the distance. "Thank you Jane Doe, for letting me see things from a different perspective."

* * *

Saiya strode to the docking bay, using the coordinates given to her by Saren. From a distance, she spotted the ship. It was one of the newer prototypes commissioned by Citadel Council, roughly the size of a turian corvette. As she neared the ship, her omni tool pinged. It was from Nihlus. _No time now, I'll just get back to him later._

Saren stood by the doorway of the ship, watching her approach. "Store your gear in the back along with your communicator. From this moment, you will be using the communicator I give you. Only speak when you're spoken to. We will reach our destination in three days. Any questions?" he remarked, closing the door behind him.

"No, none whatsoever." she coolly replied.

* * *

Nihlus waited patiently as the elevator made its ascent. It had been almost five days now since he was with her. He didn't want her to feel rushed, but he could no longer wait to hear from her. He finally broke down and sent her a message.

He walked in the apartment and saw Sparatus scanning over some data pads while having breakfast. He strolled over, sat down and fixed himself a plate. Sparatus waited for the servant to pour the tea before dismissing them.

"I assume you have a good reason for interrupting me so early this morning." Sparatus replied as he watched Nihlus eagerly consume his breakfast.

"I do in fact." Nihlus paused as he took a mouthful of tea before continuing. "I found your woman."

"Well?" Sparatus asked impatiently.

"She's dead." Nihlus remarked as he leaned back against the chair, arms folded.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Saren notified me that the hair sample given to him had been analyzed several times through our database with no possible hits. So, I decided to rescan the sample he gave me, considering C-Sect recently updated the system. A perfect match came up instantly; a human female by the name of Lydia Swanson."

Nihlus waited for some sort of reaction from Sparatus, but there was none.

"Continue if you will." Sparatus replied as he sipped his tea.

"Her profile shows that her last known residence was in the Lower Wards Apartments. Apparently Lydia was a busy girl with a very long rap sheet for prostitution."

Sparatus glanced over at the wine bottle he had collected from the apartment that day. "Are you positive about this? A whore does not know the value of a fine wine."

"Maybe it was a gift from one of her clients." Nihlus chimed in as he tried to read Sparatus' expression.

"How did she die?" Sparatus questioned as he waited for a response.

"They found her body yesterday. C-Sect reported it as a lover's quarrel. She was beaten and shot in the head by her lover. He then turned the gun on himself."

"Thank you Nihlus. That will be all." Sparatus responded calmly as he finished his tea.

Nihlus glanced over at his brother's stark features, trying to figure out what he was hiding. He nodded a goodbye as he got up, leaving Sparatus to his thoughts.

"Don't forget your meeting with the Council today for your next assignment." Sparatus chide as he got up from his seat.

"I wouldn't miss it for all the wealth of Palaven." Nihlus chirped as he walked out.

Sparatus walked towards the wine bottle he had placed on the side table. He picked it up and threw it against the window, shattering the bottle into hundreds of pieces as wine flowed all over the floor. _I can't believe I was waiting this whole time for news about a whore,_ he thought to himself.

Just then, the front door swished open and his body guards came rushing in, weapons in hand.

"Councilor, are you alright? We heard noises."

"I'm fine, just a bit of an accident. I need to get to the office. I will be ready to go in fifteen minutes." Sparatus replied as he buttoned his jacket.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Nihlus stood in the hallway, pulling up the homicide report on Lydia Swanson. Something about that just didn't add up. He noticed the report was written up by Officer Vakarian. _Well, well, we're just going to have to hunt down Officer Vakarian. _

He sent off a message to Garrus and a beep immediately came back on his communicator.

"Garrus, where are you?"

"I took the day off to run some errands. I'm by the Presidium grabbing a bite to eat."

"Stay where you are. I'm not far from your location."

"Alright, see you then."

Garrus was in the middle of consuming his food when Nihlus strut up.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes. I thought you might be hungry."

"See, that's why we're friends. You're always thinking about me."

"Ugh, whatever."

"Garrus, what do you remember about the Lydia Swanson case?"

"Why do you ask? You read the report and felt something was off?"

"Yes I did, something's just wasn't right. If you felt that way, why did you close the case?"

"Not my choice." Garrus remarked. "You know Executor Pallin and his 'by the book' method. As far as he was concerned, I was wasting my time, case closed."

"Do you recall the details?"

"I noticed bruising on her face and marks on her wrist suggest she was bound. Judging from the trajectory of the wound on the boyfriend, it's not possible for him to commit suicide. Is she someone you know?"

"No, I was checking for somebody else. By the way, thanks for running that hair sample for me."

"Well, if you hadn't given me that sample, we would have never found her body. No one reported the incident. Who knows how long it would've been until the tenants complained of the smell."

"By chance, do you remember what color the hair sample was?"

"Sure, it was red. Is something amiss?"

"Just curious. That's the same hair sample given to me when I ran it the first time. Enough of that, I saw your application on my desk. Not that I'm not happy to see it, but what changed your mind?"

"I had been blindly following a path created by my father all my life. Someone opened my eyes to a different light. That's when I decided I should start making my own path."

"Was it Risleya?"

"No. I don't even know her real name. She just called herself Jane Doe."

"Garrus, I didn't know you felt that way. Had you..." Nihlus was interrupted by someone shouting his name.

"Spectre Kryik!" He looks up to see Captain Anderson swiftly approaching him.

"Captain Anderson? What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Spectre Arterius?"

"No, why are you looking for him?"

"I am actually looking for Commander Shepard. I received a message from her yesterday, notifying me Saren will be doing her evaluations. I was hoping to catch her before she left. She hasn't returned my calls or messages. She's very capable of taking care of herself, but there are things she doesn't know about."

Garrus observed Nihlus and Anderson looking at each other, almost knowing what the other one was thinking.

"Isn't that normal for an officer not to answer calls when they're on a mission?" Garrus queried.

Nihlus sighed. "It's not that simple." He turns towards Anderson. "Captain, I will find out what I can and contact you later."

"Thanks Spectre. I will try to do the same." Anderson nodded goodbye to the both of them and walked away.

"What's going on Nihlus."

"What do you know about Saren Arterius?"

"I've heard he's cold, cunning and extremely prejudice of humans."

"He's all that, and more. There are rumors of his cruelty and ruthlessness. Unfortunately, I know first-hand that they are not rumors."

"How come no one has stopped him."

"No proof. If you report him, it's his word against yours."

"So you think Commander Shepard might be in trouble.

"I agree with Captain Anderson. I know she can take care of herself, but I'm still worried about her. I've got some things to take care of, meet you later Garrus."

"Okay. Let me know if I can help."

"Will do."

* * *

Nihlus headed towards the Presidium Tower and straight into Councilor Sparatus office.

"Spectre, I don't believe you have an appointment."

"I need to know where Saren is, Councilor."

Sparatus glanced over the top of his data pad. "Why?"

"Is it true he's evaluating Commander Shepard, of Alliance Navy?"

"That is not your concern. How did you find out?"

"Through an acquaintance of mine. Just tell me where he is."

"You of all people know that these assignments are classified. Now tell me why you are inquiring about this."

"You know about Saren's speciesism and the rumors regarding him. Why would you allow him to evaluate a human?"

"That's all they are, rumors. Again, I don't see how this is your concern. Stop wasting my time."

Nihlus slammed his fist on the desk. "Dammit Sparatus, you've sent the only woman I've ever cared about into the hands of a crazed fanatic."

Sparatus set his pad on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "I just did not hear you say that. You're in love... with a human?"

"What I do with my personal business is not your concern, brother."

"You're right. It's not my concern. Now leave before I write you up for insubordination."

Nihlus paced back and forth in frustration, before turning to face Sparatus. "Sparatus, please. I appreciate all that you have done for me and I've never asked you for anything. If you can't give me their location, then give her to me. Let me or someone else do her evaluation. Anyone, just... not him." He fell back into the chair across from the desk, looking down to the ground, holding his forehead in hand. "I'm imploring you, please help me."

Sparatus sat there, watching Nihlus intently. He then stood up and walked towards the door. "I have a meeting I must attend to. See yourself out." he coldly replied before leaving.


	10. Chap10 Death's Deal

Shepard waited for the last data to upload on to the ship's computer. She looked up from the console as the face of death greeted her once more. She met "it" on many occasions, in various forms. Fate had bound them together. No matter where or when, their meeting was always inevitable. This particular one took the form of a large discontented turian.

Before she could reach for her weapon, his biotic slammed her against the second console while he fired several rounds at her. She slumped on the cold hard floor, eyes locked on him. Her hands pressed firmly against the fist size hole in her stomach as blood seeped through her gloved fingers. He watched as she pushed herself towards the wall, leaving a trail of bloody smeared prints in her path. She then quickly unlatched and removed the upper portion of her armor, tossing it to one side. Grabbing the collar of her body suit, she ripped the top, removing her arms from the sleeves. He glared amusingly as she flipped the body suit over several times, turning it into a tourniquet around her stomach.

"I'm impressed." he replied with a smug toothy grin outlined across his face. "You're more resourceful that I thought. Unfortunately, that's not going to help you."

"Maybe I'm just buying myself some time." she calmly retorted. "I did not expect to be betrayed by a well-respected agent such as you. Why did you shoot me Spectre?"

He moved closer, crouching down to face her. "I abhor your species, scurrying about the Citadel like vermin; making demands of the Council. Your action, driven by nothing more than greed and zealous, proves that you don't belong. Your kind needs to learn its place." he growled. "Humans are an infestation that needs controlling."

"So that is your reason for killing me?" she questioned. "I must die, because you loathe humans?"

"No," he replied, "you're different. You are a personal matter."

"I don't see how this is personal? We barely know each other." she response.

He moved his face within inches of hers. "You." he muttered as he hooked a talon finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Your scent. You don't realize how much power it holds over someone. It's poison to the mind."

"Someone..., like you?"

"I can't have you manipulating your way in." He leaned in closer, sticking out his tongue, licking the length of her neck. "You're ice-cold." he murmured, noticing the bluish tint of her lips while her pale violet eyes stared at him. "It's not going to be much long now."

She ungloved and lifted her hand, gently caressing the exposed skin beneath his crown. "You could have given me a chance to walk away from all this, and seen me nevermore. Will you not show me mercy?"

He lightly pressed his forehead against hers. "I cannot. If I let you live, you will be the death of me." He stood up and backed away from her. "By the way, I did enjoy our time in the elevator," he snickered whilst turning to walk away.

The moment Saren was out of sight, Saiya grabbed the dead corpse closest to her and fed hastily, trying to recuperate her strength.

He was within fifty yards of exiting the facility, when a sharp, tingling pain radiated from the side of his neck. He reached up and felt the prick of a very fine needle lodged in his neck. Before he could take another step, his body went numb as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Saren immediately opened his eyes, blinking several times as he adjusted to the dimness around him. He realized he was on the floor of the ship's cargo hold, feet bind and hands tied tightly behind his back. They had removed his armor and the only article of clothing he donned was his bodysuit.

He sat still, listening attentively for the sounds of his captor. Nothing stirred, no noise, not even a breath.

"Did you sleep well?" A voice from within the darkness cried out.

He turned towards the direction of the hauntingly familiar tone. _That's impossible; _he thought to himself, _she's dead. I saw it with my own eyes._

The lights were turned up just a notch as the figure moved closer. He honed in on the silhouette as his eyes widen with shock. She saunters close, kneeling beside him, whispering softly next to his fringe.

"Are you alright Spectre? You look like you've seen a demon?" She cupped his mandibles with her cold hands, turning his head to face her. Blood-red irises gazed upon him as a sly grin crept on her face. "I've been told..., they don't exist."

"Don't believe everything you hear, or see." he snarled.

She chuckles in amusement at his response while settling herself on his lap. "You've shown me how cruel you can be. Do you really hate me so much as to end my very existence?"

"I never hated you; just what you're capable of."

She leaned back slightly, quirking a brow. "What I'm capable of?" she inquired. "I haven't done anything."

"That you are aware of." he sternly replied.

Saiya sat there, keenly studying, whilst looking him over. She reached out her hand to touch his crest as he rapidly dodged her advances. She smiles wickedly to his reaction. "You're not afraid of what I'm capable of. You fear what you might become."

He didn't utter a word as she stood up and walked to her pack, pulling out a small aikuchi dagger. She grinned from ear to ear as she knelt next to him.

"If you're going to kill me, be quick about it." he grumbles.

She pressed the tip of the blade, piercing a small hole in the soft unprotected skin of his neck. Moving closer, she flicked her tongue at the blood trickling from the wound, savoring him.

Her words fluttered gently over the skin on his neck. "If I allow every betrayal to dictate my life, I would never learn to forgive, never move on and never get that bitter taste out of my mouth. It's a fate far worse than death." He turns to face her, glimpsing her impassive visage. "Therefore, I'm not going to kill you." She leaned in closer, placing a delicate chaste kiss on his mouth plate. "Do not mistake this act of mercy as a sign of weakness. If you betray me again, I will grant you a slow and agonizing death." she replies as she cut his bindings.

He stood up as the pieces of his bondage fell to the floor. "Where do we go from here?" he asked, watching her place the blade back into her bag.

"We've complete our objective. The facility was obliterated, erasing all traces of our presence. I've taken the liberty of setting the ship on autopilot, placing our eta about fifty-four hundred hours from the Citadel. When you write-up your report, you might consider excluding the minor detail about my death."

"What makes you think that I will do as you say?" he snidely replied.

She pulled up her omni tool and plays a recording of their conversation from the beginning of the mission to the end of the deception. "I am not the only one with knowledge of this conversation. If something happens to me, everyone will know of your deed. Don't feel disappointed. I had an advantage over you."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I know all too well the distasteful taste of treachery. You are not the first, nor will you be the last to wish for my demise." She observed him pondering something to himself. "From the look of that odd expression you're displaying, you're wondering how I did all this after you took away all communication devices and inspected my armor. Come now, part of the fun is having you guess."

He leaned back against the ship, arms folded as he scrutinized her. "What do you want?"

"Why would you assume I want anything from the likes of you?" she chides.

"You went through a lot of trouble to expose me. Don't tell me you don't want anything. No more games."

"You're right. Let us cease with the games, shall we. I cannot trust you, that much is obvious. I want you to request somebody else do my evaluations. Anyone, except you. After that, you go your way and I go mine. Hopefully, we will never have to see each other, **ever**."

"That's all you require?" he queried.

"Yes. The sooner, the better."

He stood still, unwavering as his eyes intently scanned her features. "I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" she huffed.

"Because a certain member of the Council will not agree to it."

"Convince them. Sleep with them if you have to, I don't care. Just get it done."

"What if there was a way for you to trust me?"

She stared at him with arms crossed and knit brows. "How so?"

"You become my mate. Once we've bonded, it's in my nature to protect you."

She laughs heartily at his response. "Preposterous! You can't be serious. First, you shoot me and left me for dead, all because humans, in your opinion, are 'vermin'. Now you want me as your mate, consummate with you, so I can trust your instinct to protect me?"

"But you're not human." he implied.

"Technically, I am; a 'unique' kind of human, but that's beside the point. I think you've hit your head far too hard when you fell to the floor, hence the insanely crazed suggestion."

She had no idea how close he was until he reached out, twisting her arms and pinning her hands behind her back. He swung his other arm over her chest, pressing her tightly against his body as his hands braced her upper arm. "It was not a suggestion." he remarked, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, marking her. She squirmed as he tightened his grip, holding her steady. Once he was assured that the mark had set in, he carefully released her from his jaws, slowly moving back to admire his handiwork.

She turned, swiftly hurling a palm strike to his nose. Positioning her stance with chin tucked inside her shoulder, tilting her body slightly and elbow raised high above; she snaps down, with great strength, into the center of his face. She then promptly executed a fierce roundhouse kick to his side, knocking the wind out of him. The force threw him to the other side of the ship as he braced himself against the table. He roars in laughter as blood trickles out his nose slit. "I love a female with spirit." he chuckles.

"Asshole! If you're hungry, find something else to bite." she snaps as she walked back to her locker, reaching for the medigel inside. She grabs a medical kit and places it next to her as she sat on the edge of her cot.

"So, what are you?" he asked, seated across from her, catching his breath as he wiped her blood stain from his mouth.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a distinct appearance for a turian. Your blood carries trace elements of eezo and 'other' things I have not encountered in your kind."

"You can sense all that from the taste of blood?"

"Yes, and more."

He quietly sat there, thinking over her response. "How often have you seen a turian biotic?"

"Aside from you, none."

"Turians aren't naturally born biotic. The hierarchy will have you know that they condemn such barbaric experiments. Yet, here I am; the result of countless testing and research. It's one of the reasons behind my exceptional skills and uncommon appearance. Most subjects die in their mother's womb. Others were not so fortunate. Our own infantry viewed biotic abilities with cynicism. Those that survived were placed into a special unit called Cabals. That's just a fancy word for shit hole. Even though I am considered an outcast, due to my father's rank, I was given some special privileges."

"Is that why you wear no markings on your face? I've heard it was a vital part of turian society."

"That was the one privilege I was denied. It is my lot in life. Enough about me, it's your turn."

"My turn? Since when did I ever promise you anything?"

"You're right. I chose to divulge my life to you."

Saiya let out a long, flustered sigh. "Fine, as long as biting isn't involved."

He glances over at the marking on her shoulder and grins, before nodding in agreement.

"I am a byproduct of my time. It was neither ambition nor greed that you claim all humans' desire. Hate, malice, vengeance and the violation of my very being sparked my rebirth. Unlike you, I willingly chose to become what I am."

"And what is it you became?" he asked, strolling closer to where she sat.

"A nightmare." she coldly replies while tilting her head to glimpse the scar on her shoulder. "This mark you gave me, in less than an hour, it will disappear; leaving only a flawless façade."

"What about beneath the skin?" he hummed as he traced the mark with the topside of his talon.

"Don't get your hopes up." she scoffed, swatting away his hand. "No one has come close enough to see what lies beneath."

"There's always a first." he replied. "You and I, we are not that different."

"That's just wishful thinking on your part." She opens the medic kit, pulling out a filled syringe. "What's with the turnabout all of a sudden?"

"I have to admit, you have me intrigued. I want to know more about you."

"I'm flattered." she replied sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, scurry yourself back over to your own cot. It's been a long day. I need rest, and so do you." she commented while holding up the syringe in plain view.

"Why would I let you do that?" he asked.

"Trust, it's all a matter of trust." she replied, lips smirking slightly.


	11. Chap11 Turning Point

It was five hours before they reached the Citadel. Saiya thought it peculiar that she stayed in her natural form around the turian all that time. Either it was because he did not pass judgment upon her appearance as humans typically do, or that she did not care what he thought. She had to admit that a small part of her fascination with him was due to his unique genotype. They spent most of the return flight focused on studying each other's habits and movements. Saren did not converse much, but when he did, each word spoken revealed much of his character. She commended his shrewd and cunningness. He was a lonely being, breed out of necessity by an empire that values military advantages and the loyalty of their citizens. There were brief moments that she pitied him, but she knew deep down, he was still a rabid creature.

"Why do you ogle me like a calf eyeing its mother's teat?" she remarked while gathering her belongings into her pack. "You should be preparing the report to the Council and ready yourself before we disembark."

"How long have you and Nihlus been together?" he asked, searching for a reaction from her. She did not waver nor bother giving him the courtesy of a reply as she finished the task before her. "The scent you carry from him is faint, indicative of a developing courtship. Have you given any more thought to my proposal?"

She narrows her eyes directly at him with brows furrowed. "Why are you so persistent about this rubbish?"

"Why are you so against it?" he barks.

"Are you kidding? Have you forgotten that you tried to KILL me?"

Stone masked his face, making it difficult to read him. "I remember you forgiving me for that aggression against you."

She abruptly stops her chore and struts closer, tilting her head whilst staring at him. "Then why do you have me reconsidering my action? You must deem me some naïve child. I know what it is you covet," she softly replied as her fingers traced his cowl, "immortality. If you believe I will grant this to you, then you are a fool."

"How can you be so sure that this is all I desire of you?" He leans towards her from the edge of the cot as his hands glide up her thighs. "Do not waste yourself on that boy, he is weak. He cannot protect or give you what you need."

In a blink of an eye, she slams him back against the wall as fiery red orbs gazed on him. Her long claw like nails firmly presses against his throat whilst she bares her sharp teeth. "Do not presume to know what my needs are." Rapidly, her demeanor changes from hot to cold. Eyes still locked on his, she then gently ran her hand over his crest, down the side of his neck, finally resting on his mandible. "Look at us;" she giggles delicately into his mouth, "do you really think anyone could love us for what we truly are? You and I, we know nothing of what it is to love." Her features instantly becomes devoid of expression as she backed away. "We shall speak of this no more."

Sensing that he had gotten under her skin, a pleased grin smothered his face. He grabs ahold of her before she could leave. "I told you we were not so dissimilar. Why are you opposing the notion that we're kindred spirits?" He tightens his grip further, the more she resisted him. "I won't let this go until you give me a chance to prove myself."

"How come you insist on deluding yourself with such fancies?" she probes. "If you have needs, I am sure there are plenty of whores on the Citadel that can satisfy your appetite."

He chuckles, clutching her securely, as he takes in her aroma. "Some needs are beyond the physical." He hesitantly pauses, before continuing his response. "Change is coming. I know beyond a doubt, certain things are inevitable; whether we choose to accept them or not."

"Change is always unavoidable, that which is beyond our control. What is this all about? Do you know of something?"

"Perhaps I will show you another time." He replies, little by little, releasing her from his embrace.

Shaking her head, she exhales a long, low sigh. "Very well, do what I asked of you and then we can 'talk' about this ridiculous proposal of yours."

"What assurance do I have that you will keep your word?"

With eyes widened, she pursed her lips to his response. "After what you have done, you're asking me for assurance on my word?"

"I want a promise from you, in the form of a mark."

"You wish to mark me again? What is all this nonsense with the biting that you are not telling me? You know it will only disappear."

"I am aware of that. As for the marking, you will find out soon enough." He breathes on her skin, "Only you and I know what is underneath," sinking his teeth into the same spot as before.

* * *

Saiya stood in the elevator, messaging Katsumi to rendezvous at the apartment in a couple of hours. She didn't realize how strong Saren's odor secreted from the mark until she was away from him. After a long hot bath, change of clothes and a glass of wine in hand, she planted herself on the sofa. She closed her eyes, trying to forget the events of the past several days as the buzzer rang.

"It's open Katsumi!"

She glanced up to see that it was not Katsumi, but Nihlus standing at the door. He dashed towards her but immediately stopped right in front of her, speechless. The beam on his face suddenly turned to a look of hurt and confusion.

"Nihlus, what's wrong?" She stretches out her hand as he stumbles back from her reach.

"How could you?" was all he managed to mutter through the painful tightness in his throat.

"How could I what?" she queried. "You're not making any sense."

The room started spinning as his world unraveled beneath his feet. "I…, I just can't right now; I have to go," he stutters, turning to leave, trying desperately to fight the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nihlus don't go," she pleads as she grasps his arm. He slaps her hand, not realizing he had cut her with his talons while he staggers out the apartment.

She stood soundless, staring at the deep gash on her hand; given to her by one that claims to care for her. Blood drips down her arm like raindrops collecting into a puddle around her feet. A sharp aching pain surrounds her lifeless heart, as the cold crept up, blanketing her. _How idiotic of me to think that I could feel loved by someone._

"Idiot, wake up and watch where you're going! You almost walked on top of me." You could hear Katsumi ranting from the hallway as she enters the room. She halted, gasping at the site of Saiya standing in a pool of blood. "Shepard, are you alright?"

A half-cocked smile drew over her face. "I'm fine. It was a foolhardy reaction on my part," she calmly replied while walking to the kitchen sink to wash the stain from her hand, leaving a trail of bare footprints in her wake.

"I'll…um, help clean up," she replied, reaching for a towel from the counter.

"Leave it," Saiya coldly responds while wrapping a bandage around her hand. "It will serve as a reminder not to blindly walk such a foolish path."

"Shepard, don't distance yourself from everyone just because of a misunderstanding with your boyfriend." Katsumi abruptly sucked her lips in to her mouth as her eyes widen. "I meant that guy."

She tilts her head, glancing over the pretty, petite thief. "I had forgotten that I still wear the transmitter. You heard everything spoken between him and me?"

"Well, it's hard not to listen in. That is one of the things you pay me to do." Katsumi answers, combing through her bag. "This is for you; it's from Dr. Solus. He sends his regards."

Saiya walks over to the middle of the couch and seats herself down. "Let's get this over; I am not in the mood to entertain company today."

"I'm ready Shepard."

She twisted her hair into a bun on her head, and then ran her fingertips over the nape of her neck. Once she found the spot she was searching for, Saiya made an incision separating the subcutaneous and dermis layer of the skin with her blade. She carefully pushed a slender finger between the cut and pulled out a small transceiver chip. Katsumi placed a bandage over the wound and retrieved the data chip.

"Please process and archive that as soon as possible. I am certain we might need it sooner than later." She stood from the couch, undressing down to her undergarments then discarded her soaked clothes into the bin. Grabbing the large prepared syringe given to her by Mordin, she injects the serum, hoping all the turian taint flushes from her body.

"I completely agree with you, but Shepard, why did you let him live? Even with the evidence in hand, I don't trust that he'll comply with your demands. He's too unpredictable."

"I understand your concern, but you must take into consideration how difficult it would be to cover up the death of a renowned Spectre. Suspicions would arise and I don't need any more exposure to the media limelight then necessary."

"Just watch yourself around him. He's a shifty character." Katsumi gathered her belongings and prepared to leave.

"Katsumi, did you happen to 'smell' anything?"

"Like what, an anal crazy turian? Sorry Shepard, I couldn't smell anything. It must be a turian thing. See you around."

* * *

Councilor Sparatus leaned slightly against his chair, tapping his talons against the desk. He peers over the report in hand at the patient Executor Pallin seated across from his desk. His eyes then glance over at Nihlus placed on one side of Pallin and Saren on the other. Both Spectres carried the remnants of the confrontation on their faces.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on! I received an urgent message in the middle of a conference regarding two well-known Spectres in a brawl with one another." The Councilor waited for a response, but neither of them spoke. "Spectre Arterius, any comment on this matter?"

Saren grunts, gazing intently at Nihlus. "That's a question you should ask Spectre Kryik, Councilor."

Sparatus turned his attention towards Nihlus. "Spectre Kryik, do you care to explain your actions?"

Nihlus stood there, heat pulsating through his body with hands clenched, not uttering a word.

"Spectre Arterius, you may be excused for now. I will see you later to discuss your mission report with the other council members."

Saren walked up to Nihlus and stops next to him, growling, "Challenge me again and your brother will not be able to help you."

Nihlus swiftly grabbed Saren by the cowl of his armor, turning to meet his eyes. "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you." He snarls.

"That's enough!" Sparatus snaps, shooting straight out of the chair, slamming his fist against the desk. Executor Pallin quickly moved between the two of them.

"This is not over," Saren remarked as he stomps out the office.

Sparatus looked at Nihlus standing quietly next to Pallin. "Please wait outside momentarily while I confer with Executor Pallin." He waited until Nihlus was out of sight before consulting with the executor. "Venari, what happened?"

"It is as stated in the C-Sect report. However, Nihlus was the one who attacked Saren."

"Do you know why they were fighting?"

"Witness statements conclude that it was likely over a female."

"You're fucking with me. Tell me my men weren't fight over a damn woman." Sparatus hissed.

Pallin picked up the report from the Councilor's desk. "What conferred here is not mentioned on the report. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks Venari."

Pallin nods in reply. "Call if you need anything Draco. I will leave you to deal with your brother." He stood temporarily, pondering something. "Don't be too hard on him, he's still young."

Sparatus looked up from his desk as Nihlus marched back in, standing before him.

"What is this about Nihlus? I want an answer from you." Nihlus stood silent, refusing to acknowledge his brother. "You're our most decorated Spectre agent and you're going to fuck it up for some piece of ass?"

Nihlus glared at Sparatus with distaste. "Do not throw her in the same category as your mistress. She's not a whore."

"I see," Sparatus replied, collapsing into his chair. "As of now, you're on suspension until further notice. Once you decide she's not worth the trouble, only then, will I reinstate your Spectre status."

* * *

Saiya leaned against one of the support beams, sighing as she fell deep in thought.

"I thought you promised me that you weren't going to jump?" A familiar voice rang out in the distance.

This was the first time Garrus saw Jane Doe face to face. She stood statuesque, black raven hair dancing in the breeze while big violet-sapphire eyes mesmerized him. He had seen plenty of humans before, in many shapes, sizes and form, but not like her.

"I made no such promise to you." She answers, jolting him from his hypnotic state. "What brings you here this time?"

"I come here often to clear my head." _What am I going to say, I actually come here hoping to see you again, _Garrus pondered.

"And what of the regulations?"

"What regulations?" he coyly replies.

She starts strolling away. "I'm intruding; I shall leave you to your thoughts."

"You don't have to go, there's no reason we can't share this place."

"If you do not mind, then I will stay." He nods an approval. They both stood quietly, opposite each other against the beam. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead, I will answer to the best of my knowledge."

"What does it mean when a turian marks you?"

In a flash, he turns to face her. "Wow that came out of nowhere. I thought it would be something simpler, like my choice of weapon or what turians eat?"

"I apologize, was that too personal?"

"No need to apologize, I just never had anyone ask me that before." Garrus could feel the heat rushing through his body as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, how should I put this? Marking a bond mate usually occurs when we reach our peak."

"Oh? Well, can it happen without one reaching the summit?" she queried.

"I've never heard of anything like that before."

"So it's just a sexual thing?"

"A sexual thing?" He raises a brow plate at her remark. "Uh…no, it's not a sexual thing. Usually when you claim a mate, you've been with that person for a good amount of time. A marking symbolizes a commitment to love and protect for life."

"For life huh, so where does the 'challenging one another' come in to play?"

"You're really milking this for all it's worth."

"You are a willing participant." she remarked. For some reason, the sight of him brought a slight smile to her lips.

"Hm, let's see. The bite mixes with the saliva creates a distinct individual scent on our partner. It lets everyone know that you have been claimed, figuratively speaking, off the market. If another feels that he is more capable than your partner is, then the challenge comes into play."

"Doesn't the female have a say in this?"

"It depends on her status within the hierarchy. But most of the time she has no say-so in the challenge."

Just then, a message came in from Councilor Sparatus requesting a meeting with Saiya. "Could you excuse me for just a moment?" She excused herself and hastily typed up a reply in regards to the Councilor's request. "It seems my presence is requested at this time. Our conversation was very enlightening and I do thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He smirked.

"I feel that I owe you for your time, perhaps I can buy you a drink next time Officer Vakarian?"

"I would like that very much."

* * *

"Commander Shepard, please have a seat in the office. Councilor Sparatus is currently on a vid call and will be with you momentarily." The asari opens the door and points to the chair in front of the preoccupied Councilor. Saiya quietly gestured a thank you to her as she smiles in return. She made her way to the chair, intently scanning her surroundings. His office was half the size of her apartment but lavishly furnished with fine antiques.

She sat patiently waiting for him. When he finally finished his call, he turned his gaze on her. He was stunned silenced as an overwhelming sense of déjà vu hit him. He had her file, but never once glanced over it because all humans, in his opinion, look the same. Apparently, he was mistaken.

"I requested you here to find out why two of my best agents are bickering."

"I really do not know what to tell you Councilor. I know nothing of their confrontation, nor do I care." She replied nonchalantly.

"Then you are not aware of Spectre Kryik's suspension?" Sparatus questioned.

"May I ask why he was suspended?"

"He started a brawl with Spectre Arterius at Chora's Den regarding you."

"So what is it you required of him to be reinstated?" She sense Sparatus staring directly at her. "I see. He and I do not have a relationship. You suspended him for nothing. Nevertheless, if it pleases you, I will never speak to him again. Would that rectify his suspension?"

"When you put it so eloquently, how can I say no.," he confidently remarked.

He walked around his desk, moving closer to her. She stood up from her chair, reaching out her hand to shake his. "We have a deal then?" He grabs her arm, pulling her into his chest whilst inhaling her scent.

He froze, trying to make sense of his thoughts. That scent, was the same one there with him in his sedation. She was the one who pulled him out of his darkness. They told him she was dead.

"This concludes our business Councilor. I bid you farewell." She murmurs, leaving him standing dumbfounded.

* * *

Saiya walked into her apartment when his scent immediately hit her. Before she could dodge, a sedative shot out from the darkness, hitting her in the neck. Out of the shadows struts Saren. He lifts and cradles her in his arms, carrying her to the couch.

"What are you doing?" she slurs, trying to fight the sedative's effects.

"I'm taking you to someone." He breathes while gently binding her hands.

"Who?" she asked as her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"Sovereign."


End file.
